A Pesar de la Distancia
by taikano
Summary: Cualquiera diria que ese fue solamente un romance pasajero entre dos niños, pero para mi y para hiroto era algo mucho mas fuerte, que al paso de los años lo unico que hizo fue crecer y crecer. "Te ame todo este tiempo...a pesar de la distancia"
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA, COMO NO HUBIERON MAS VOTOS ME HE VISTO OBLIGADA AUNQUE SEA ELEGIR AL QUE OBTUVO MAS Y EL GANADOR FUE

**HIROTO KIYAMA *O***

LA VERDAD ES QUE YA QUERIA COMENZAR CON ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE LES DIGO, GRACIAS POR VOTAR POR EL, CREO QUE ESTE FANFIC SERA UN POCO MAS TRANQUILO CON RESPECTO A LAS ESCENITAS XDDD

PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESO SUCEDERA CON OTROS PERSONAJES DEL ANIME, PERO NO PASARE A HACER LEMMON...NO ESTOY MENTALMENTE PREPARADA -.-

BUENO DEJARE LA CHARLA DE LADO

LISTO EN ESTA VERSION SE VERA COMO AVANZA TU VIDA DESDE QUE LLEGAS AL SUN GARDEN, AVANZANDO HASTA QUE INGRESAS A LA UNIVERSIDAD, SIENDO ACOMPAÑADA POR TUS AMIGOS, OTROS CASI AMIGOS, Y UNO QUE SIMPLEMENTE ES UNICO EN TU CORAZON, ES COMO SI TU ESTUVIERAS CONTANDO LA HISTORIA

MUY BIEN LAS REGLAS YA LAS HABIA MENCIONADO ASI QUE YA LAS SABEN XDDD, POR CIERTO RECUERDEN QUE LA TRAGEDIA ES MI ESPECIALIDAD :3

**DISCLAIMER: LA SERIE DE INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES: HANA, HARUKA E ICHIRO QUE APARECERAN EN LA HISTORIA SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**

COMENZAMOS

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

(TODO INICIA CON UN RECUERDO)

(TU NARRACION: se siente horrible que por mas que trates de hacer las cosas...al final no lo logres)

TN: (te agarran de los brazos y comienzan a jalarte a la puerta) NO SUELTENME NO QUIERO IRME!

(TU NARRACION: es horrible...pensar que no volveras a ver a esa persona especial...nunca mas)

TN: NO!...(vez que los doctores se llevan en una camilla a un paciente que al parecer su estado habia empeorado)...(COMIENZAS A MOVERTE PARA QUE TE SUELTEN) SUELTENME TSK...KIYAMA-KUN...KIYAMA-KUUUUUN!...(veias como se lo llevaban)...kiyama-kun...tsk...HIROTO-KUUUUUUUN!

(en ese momento hiroto logro abrir un poco los ojos, para mirar en tu direccion)

TN:...AISHITERUUUUUU! (terminan jalandote fuera del hospital inazuma)

(TU NARRACION: esa...fue la ultima vez...despues de haber pasado tantos años juntos...esa fue la ultima vez que vi a hiroto-kun...antes de dejar la ciudad inazuma...y tambien el pais de japon)

(REGRESANDO AL PRESENTE)

TN: (caminabas tranquilamente)...  
hana: TN-CHAN!  
TN: (voltea) hola hana  
hana: vamos rapido haruka-sempai e ichiro-kun no estan esperando  
TN: jejeje si esta bien...(comienzas a caminar nuevamente)

(TU NARRACION: exactamente han transcurrido...4 años desde que vi como hiroto-kun desaparecia de mis ojos en ese hospital...pero han transcurrido muchas mas...desde que lo vi por primera vez...en el sun garden)

(AÑOS ATRAS EN EL SUN GARDEN)

encargada: NIÑOS ESCUCHEN REUNANSE AQUI!

(los niños comenzaron a acercarse)

TN: (tenias ocho años y te ocultabas detras de hitomiko)...

(YO: TODOS TENIAN LA EDAD DE 8 AÑOS, Y HITOMIKO AUN NO AYUDABA EN EL ORFANATO)

TN:...

(comenzaste a mirar a todos los niños, y fijaste la mirada a un grupito en especial, veias a un niño pelirrojo de ojos color ambar que estaba discutiendo con otro niño de cabello color plateado viste que al lado de esos dos habia una niña de cabellos azulados con dos mechones blancos y trataba de calmarlos detuviste tu mirada de golpe al observar a otro niño de cabello color rojo, que observaba divertido como los otros niños peleaban, y tambien conversaba tranquilamente con un niño de cabellos color amarillo verdoso, te parecio un poco extraño aquel pelirrojo, su piel era algo palida, su mirada parecia ser bastante seria a pesar de su edad, sus ojos eran de un peculiar color jade, extrañamente te parecio lindo)

TN:...(das pequeños jalones a la camiseta de la encargada)...disculpe  
encargada: mmm?...que ocurre TN?  
TN:...(señalas en direccion al pelirrojo)...quien es ese niño?  
encargada: (mira a donde apuntas)...ah el es hiroto kiyama...llego hace unos dos años  
TN:...(vuelves a mirar al grupo)...y los otros niños que estan con el?  
encargada:...en este momento el niño con el que habla se llama ryuuji midorikawa...la niña se llama reina yagami...el de cabello plateado se llama suzuno fuusuke y el otro chico a su lado se llama haruya nagumo  
TN:...siguen...conservando sus apellidos?  
encargada:...asi lo desearon ellos...la mayor parte de los niños aqui quisieron olvidar sus apellidos para iniciar de nuevo...pero ese grupo...no deseaba eso  
TN:...(vuelves a mirar a hiroto)...(hiroto...kiyama)...  
hiroto: (mirando divertido a nagumo y suzuno) jejeje...(se da cuenta de tu mirada y te muestra una gentil sonrisa)...  
TN: (te sorprendes y un ligero sonrojo invade tus mejillas)...(te ocultas detras de la señora)...  
hiroto: eh? (confundido por tu accion)...

(cuando todos los niños se reunieron)

encargada: muy bien escuchen...ella es TN...tal y como paso con la mayoria de ustedes perdio a sus padres en un accidente...asi que de aqui en adelante vivira con nosotros...aun esta algo afectada por lo que paso asi que puede que sea algo timida...sean amables con ella y ayudenla a adaptarse de acuerdo?  
los niños: SIIIIIIII!  
encargada: muy bien TN ve a jugar  
TN:...s-si...(caminas al patio)...  
¿?: hola (toca tu hombro)...  
TN: eh? (volteas a ver)...(te pones un poco nerviosa)...  
hiroto: (sonriendo)...bienvenida...al sun garden...TN-chan  
TN:...(te paras frente)...(sonries con un tierno sonrojo)...gracias...kiyama-kun  
hiroto: (se sorprende)...(se sonroja ligeramente)...

(TU NARRACION: no se como podria poner aquella situacion pero...creo que en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron...fue amor a primera vista)

TN: (vez como ryuuji, reina, nagumo y suzuno se acercan a ti poniendose detras de hiroto)...  
midorikawa: hola TN bienvenia jaja  
reina: un gusto conocerte (te sonrie)  
suzuno: un placer  
nagumo: tss como sea...bienvenida  
TN:...jejeje...gracias a todos

(TU NARRACION: despues de eso...me volvi muy amiga de todos...aunque era algo timida...pero con el tiempo eso quedo atras)

(despues de pasar tanto tiempo con aquel grupito, tu confianza crecia, te llevaste muy bien con midorikawa y reina, no hablabas mucho con suzuno, no se podria decir que eran los mejores amigos, pero aun asi el siempre te trataba con cariño, como si fueras una hermanita menor aunque ambos tuvieran la misma edad, al principio le tenias miedo a nagumo al ver como intimidaba a midorikawa, pero con el tiempo te ibas cansando de sus grito, hasta que un dia se los devolviste, desde ese dia ambos peleaban por todo pero aun asi se llevaban casi bien, y lo que no a cambiado...eran tus nervios al estar cerca de hiroto, lo cual no sabias por que ocurria)

(UN AÑO DESPUES) (9 AÑOS)

(habia una tranquilidad unica en el sun garden, recien estaba amaneciendo y todos dormian incluyendote, aunque ya casi era hora de levantarse, tu compartias habitacion con reina, todo era silencioso...hasta que)

nagumo: LO HICISTE DE NUEVO MALDITO HELADO CON PATAS

(CONTIGO Y REINA)

reina/TN: (se levantan de golpe) AAHHH!

(CON HIROTO Y "MIDORIKAWA")

hiroto: (se levanta) que rayos? (mira a la litera de arriba y no ve al "heladito con patas")...eehhh -_-U

(todos salen de sus cuartos y lo que ven es a nagumo con toda la cara pintada mientras persiguiendo como un demente a midorikawa)

hiroto/TN/reina:...suzuno? -_-U  
suzuno : (obervando desde la litera de arribs) a mi ni me pregunten para cuando escuche el grito ya estaban correteandose  
TN:...tengo sueño (te diriges a la puerta)...  
hiroto:...ESPERA! (te jala hacia el y justamente nagumo y midorikawa pasaron corriendo)...con esos dos corriendo es peligroso salir  
TN:...(te das cuenta de que hiroto te estaba abrazando)...(te sonrojas)...e-eto...kiyama-kun  
hiroto: eh?...(ve que te esta abrazando y te suelta sonrojado)...p-perdon TN-chan  
TN: (bajas la mirada) n-no importa...kiyama-kun  
hiroto: (mira a otro lado sonrojado)...  
suzuno/reina: (eehhh par de tortolos dejen eso ya -.-)  
midorikawa: HIROTO SALVAME! (entra de golpe empujandote con fuerza)  
TN: aahhh (empujas a hiroto)  
hiroto: AHH!

(AMBOS SE CAEN :3)

hiroto:...  
TN:...

(ambos estaban cerca mientras se miraban fijamente evidentemente sorprendidos y sonrojados)

suzuno: (sonrie picaramente) ohh  
reina: (un poco sonrojada mientras le tapa los ojos a mido)...  
nagumo: (llega corriendo) MIDO TE VOY A...(te a ti y a hiroto)...wow...jejeje hiroto espera hasta que seas adulto  
hiroto/TN: (se sonrojan mas)...  
hiroto: (se levanta) C-CALLATE TULIPAN!  
nagumo: jaja...ME LLAMASTE TULIPAN!?  
hiroto: ESO DIJE!  
midorikawa: (agarra a hiroto) hiroto no pelees  
suzuno: (agarrando a nagumo) controlate...idiota  
reina: (gotita anime) jejejeje  
TN: (les dabas la espalda a todos)...(kiyama-kun y yo...tenemos 9 años solamente...y aun asi...sus brazos se siente fuertes...como si fuera un adulto)...

(TU NARRACION: mis sentimiento hacia hiroto-kun crecian cada vez mas...pero yo aun no sabia lo que significaba aquel sentimiento...y me daba algo de verguenza preguntarle a hitomiko nee-chan...crei que podria dejarlo pasar...pero se hacia mas dificil)

(ESE MISMO AÑO HALLOWEEEEEEEN) (YA ERA DE NOCHE)

TN. (como termine envuelta en este asunto) TT_TT  
midorikawa: jejejeje ya viene  
TN:...m-mido-kun...por que haces todo esto?...luego estas gritando que te salven de nagumo  
midorikawa:...y-yo no lo grito asi  
TN: (lo miras seriamente)...en serio?...(RECUERDO)

midorikawa: AAHHHH!  
nagumo: MALDITO REGRESA COBARDE!  
midorikawa: NO QUIERO!...(ve a reina)...REINA-CHAN SALVAME LA VIDA! (la usa de escudo)  
reina: AHH M-MIDO PARA YA

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

midorikawa: AAHHH (se sube a los hombros de suzuno) SUZUNO AYUDAME!  
suzuno: MIDORIKAWA BAJATE!  
midorikawa: JAMAS! AYUDAME! ;_;  
nagumo: BAJALO AHORA MISMO O SALDRAS MAL DE ESTE ASUNTO SUZUNO  
suzuno: DEJAME ESTUPIDO HELADO BAJATE!

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

hiroto: (leyendo sobre su cama)...  
midorikawa: (entra de golpe) AUXILIO HIROTO! (se lanza cayendo en su estomago)  
hiroto: AHH!...MALDICION RYUUJI!  
nagumo: AQUI ESTAS HELADO PARLANTE!  
midorikawa: HIROTO SACALO DE AQUI!  
nagumo: NI SE TE OCURRA AYUDARLO!  
hiroto: -_-U...

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: y si me trajiste contigo significa que ahora es mi turno verdad?  
midorikawa: O_OU...cl-claro que no TN-chan...c-como puedes creer que solo te trajera para eso?  
TN: (venita) LO SABIA!

(se escucha pasos acercandose y ambos se sobresaltan)

midorikawa: sera nagumo?  
TN: adios (te das la vuelta dispuesta a irte)  
midorikawa: (te sujeta del brazo) por favor no me dejes solo TToTT  
TN:...ni siquiera es el dia de las bromas mido-kun...por que se las haces si es halloween?  
midorikawa:...no me quiso dar mi helado  
TN:...(solo por eso?)...y...y si te llevo a comer un helado y olvidamos todo este problema?...por favor  
midorikawa: harias eso TN-chan? *o*  
TN: (sonriendo forzosamente)...cl-claro...m-mido-kun...jejeje...(solo si asi salgo de este problema)  
midorikawa: GENIAAAAAAL!

(pero desgraciadamente midorikawa olvido que aun sujetaba la cuerda que iba amarrada al cubo de agua, y cuando se iban a ir, termino jalandola dejando caer toda el agua)

mido/TN: (escuchan caer el agua)...  
TN: MIDO-KUN!  
midorikawa: eehhhh jejejejeje lo siento  
TN: por dios...(vez que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo y a juzgar por los sonidos de sus zapatos le habia caido toda el agua)...e-eto...m-mido-kun?  
midorikawa: eh? (escucha los pasos y se le eriza la piel)  
TN:...q-quien sea...la persona que venga...sus pasos no se escuchan muy felices  
midorikawa:...(voltea a ver con la cara palida del miedo)...cr-creo...que esto sera lo que mas me asuste...de este halloween  
TN: p-por que lo dices?  
midorikawa:...s-se me erizo la piel...y siento...u-un ligero escalofrio en la columna...ya se quien es  
TN:...(te pones palida por el miedo)...n-no...p-por favor no me digas que...q-que es

(ambos miran al fondo del pasillo y lo que ven es a un furioso nagumo)

mido/TN: a...a-aaahhhh  
nagumo: asi que...(se truena los dedos mientras sonrie tetricamente)...USTEDES FUERON PAR DE LAGARTIJAS!  
mido/TN: AAAHHHH! (salen corriendo)  
nagumo: VUELVAN AQUI! (comienza a perseguirlos)  
midorikawa: AAAHHHH A-AL FINAL HICE LA BROMA! TTvTT  
TN: (venita) OLVIDATE DE TU MALDITO HELADO!  
midorikawa: WAAAA! TTwTT

(corrieron lo mas rapido que podian, ni se fijaban por donde corrian, en un impulso te metiste en el primer cuarto que viste, dejando al pobre mido correr solo)

TN: (jadeando)...d-deje...solo a mido-kun  
¿?: TN-chan?  
TN: eh? (miras hacia atras y vez a hiroto)...eh?  
hiroto:...que...haces aqui?  
TN:...(eh...EEHHHH!...A-ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA HABITACION DE KIYAMA-KUN!) (te sonrojas)...e-eto...y-yo...eo solo...

(se escucha desde el pasillo: DONDE RAYOS ESTAN!)

TN: (te asustas) KYAAAAA ES NAGUMO! (te tapas la boca)...(no puede ser no puede ser)  
hiroto: (sonriendo) (parece ser que midorikawa la metio en problemas)...eh?  
nagumo: TN ESTAS POR AQUI VERDAD!?  
TN: (lloras a mares) TT_TT  
hiroto: TN-chan ven (te jala)  
TN: k-kiyama-kun?

(despues de unos segundos la puerta se abre)

nagumo: (mirando por toda la habitacion)...podria jurar que la escuche...tsk rayos (se va dando un buen portazo)

hiroto:...creo que ya se fue (se sienta en la cama) estas a salvo  
TN: (te sientas) muchas gracias kiyama-kun ;_;  
hiroto: fue midorikawa el responsable verdad?  
TN: no pude escapar de el TT_TT...(das un gran bosteza)...  
hiroto: si quieres te puedes quedar  
TN: (te sonrojas)...p-pero este es tu cuarto  
hiroto: y no creo que sea seguro que salgas de el  
TN:...  
midorikawa: (entra de golpe jadeando)...TN-chan estabas aqui?...  
TN: mido-kun estas a salvo ;_; (te paras de la cama para caminar hacia el)  
midorikawa: apenas y pude escapar...(se arrodilla abrazandose a tu cintura) por que me dejaste solo?  
TN: gomene mido-kun...eh? (ya no vez a midorikawa abrazado a ti)...  
hiroto: muy bien ryuuji  
TN: (volteas y vez a hiroto literalmente arrastrando a midorikawa) O_OU...  
midorikawa: aahhh h-hiroto sueltame ;_;  
hiroto: (venita) mejor vete a dormir ryuuji  
midorikawa: waaaaaa  
TN: e-eto...kiyama-kun

(se escucha desde afuera: YA LOS OI!)

(a los tres se les eriza la piel y por impulso se acostaron en la misma cama para cubrirse con las sabanas)

midorikawa:...estoy comodo...(les da la espalda) me dormire aqui  
hiroto: oye ryuuji  
TN: (mirando a mido)...jejeje (vas volteando) creo que no se (quedas frente a hiroto)...  
hiroto: (sorprendido)...  
TN:...(esta...muy cerca de mi...no entiendo...que es este sentimiento...que es esto que siento en mi corazon)  
midorikawa:...(suelta un ronquido)...  
hiroto/TN:...pss...jejejejeje

(TU NARRACION: ese sentimiento no era algo que yo entendiera en ese entonces...solo lo sentia...cada vez que estaba cerca de hiroto-kun un sentimiento calido invadia mi corazon)

(DESPUES DE UNOS DIAS EN UNA NOCHE LLENA DE ESTRELLAS)

TN: wooooo (alzas los brazos) que hermosas estrellas son muy lindas  
reina: fue mi idea  
midorikawa: que? eso no es cierto fue mia  
nagumo: nada que ver...yo sugeri venir aqui  
suzuno: no sean idiotas  
TN: o-oigan no peleen jajajaja...(vuelves a alzar tus brazos como si quisieras alcanzarlas)...bellas  
hiroto: (mirandote con una sonrisa)...  
suzuno/nagumo:...(se miran para despues sonreir traviesamente)...  
TN: jajaja...eh? AAHHH! (te alzan de una sola)...(te das cuenta de que estabas sobre los hombros de suzuno y nagumo)...waaa (te tambaleas un poco pero ryuuji y reina te sujetan)...jejeje gracias...esto es genial...(volteas) kiyama-kun  
hiroto: eh?  
TN: esto fue tu idea verdad?...muchisimas gracias...tu adoras el espacio mas que cualquier otra persona jajajaja  
hiroto: (te mira mientras sonries, como si estuviera hipnotizado)...  
nagumo: TN no te muevas tanto aahhh  
suzuno: rayos rayos

(todos se caen, ryuuji y reina porque fueron empujados por suzuno y nagumo mientras caian y hiroto...bueno...digamos que el quiso evitar que te golpearas)

TN:...  
hiroto: estas bien TN-chan?  
TN: (lo miras y te sonrojas)...estoy bien...  
nagumo: (venita) DEMONIOS SUZUNO ERES UN INUTIL!  
suzuno: (venita) eres el menos indicado para decir eso  
ryuuji: oigan  
reina: los dos tuvieron la culpa dejen de pelear  
hiroto: (te ayuda a levantarte)...jejeje ambos son un par de tontos  
TN: jejeje...kiyama-kun  
hiroto: si?...(se sonroja al ver que lo abrazas)...  
TN:...(le susurras)...gracias...por traerme aqui...fue un momento muy hermoso para mi  
hiroto:...(corresponde al abrazo)...sabia que te gustaria...despues de todo...a ti tambien te interesa el espacio  
TN:...(sonries)...si

(TU NARRACION: no lo entendia en verdad...pero no me moleste en preguntarselo a hitomiko nee-chan, hpm grave error, porque cuando quise hacerlo...ya era muy tarde)

(OTRO AÑO DESPUES) (10 AÑOS)

(YA ERA DE TARDE)

TN: (sorprendida)...q-que?...c-como que...me adoptaron?  
encargada:...asi fue TN...un empresario a visto tu talento para la astronomia...y a decidido adoptarte para que tengas un futuro prometedor  
TN:...p-pero...yo no quiero irme...a-aqui estan todas las personas que quiero...estas tu nee-chan...esta reina-chan, mido-kun, suzuno-kun...incluso nagumo...y...y aqui esta...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...kiyama-kun  
encargada:...(se agacha para abrazarte)...de verdad lo siento TN...pero ya no hay vuelta atras cuando un niño es adoptado...el nombre de tu nuevo padre es akiyama(apellido) kenshi(nombre) tiene un hijo de tu edad llamado ichiro...vendra por ti en una semana  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(bajas la mirada)...tan solo me queda...una semana?...no...no quiero  
encargada: TN  
TN: NO QUIERO IRME! (te vaz corriendo mientras lloras)  
encargada: TN REGRESA!...TN!

(despues de salir corriendo de aquella oficina, no sabias a donde ir, querias esconderte en algun lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarte, pensando que asi no podrian alejarte nunca del sun garden, pero a quien querrias engañar, ya te habian adoptado, los papeles estaban firmados, tal y como dijo la encargada ya no habia vuelta atras una vez que todo se habia hecho, pero no querias aceptar la realidad, no querias alejarte de nadie en lo absoluto, mas que todo...no querias alejarte de hiroto, corriste hasta encontrar un parque, te acercaste a un arbol y te sentaste junto a el, ahi te quedaste llorando, hasta que comenzo a atardecer)

(DESPUES DE UN BUEN RATO)

TN: (abrazabas tus piernas y escondias tu rostro)...  
¿?: al fin te encontre  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(alzas lentamente la mirada y logras ver a hiroto)...k-kiyama-kun  
hiroto:...todos te estan buscando...reina y ryuuji no dejan de llorar por que no apareces...suzuno tambien esta angustiado y nagumo esta enojado porque no logra encontrarte...que paso?  
TN:...la señora no les dijo nada?  
hiroto:...

(le contaste todo sobre la adopcion, y que te irias en una semana)

hiroto: (sorprendido y tambien angustiado)...TN-chan  
TN: (escondes tu rostro mientras lloras)...no quiero irme...no quiero...lo que quiero es quedarme con todos ustedes...quiero...estar cerca de reina-chan, mido-kun, suzuno-kun...hasta con nagumo...tambien quiero quedarme contigo kiyama-kun...no quiero alejarme de ti  
hiroto:...(se agacha frente a ti)...  
TN:...por favor kiyama-kun...que no me obliguen a marcharme...no los dejes...no quiero  
hiroto:...  
TN: tsk...kiyama k...(te sorprendes al darte cuenta de que hiroto te habia abrazado)...  
hiroto: (mirada baja)...  
TN:...kiyama-kun?  
hiroto:...yo tampoco...quiero que te vayas...yo tambien...quiero que permanezcas cerca de mi...no quiero que te alejes  
TN:...  
hiroto:...tsk PERO!...(se le escapan la lagrimas)...NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDA HACER!...ELLOS NO ESCUCHARAN A UN NIÑO!...perdoname TN-chan  
TN: (vuelves a llorar)...  
hiroto:...por favor perdoname...no puedo hacer nada...para ayudarte...por mas que quiera hacerlo...no puedo  
TN:...  
hiroto:...me siento terrible...siento que...he fallado de alguna manera...te iras en una semana verdad?  
TN:...si  
hiroto: en ese caso (te suelta para despues levantarse) no perdamos el tiempo  
TN: eh?  
hiroto: (se seca las lagrimas)...hare que tu ultima semana en el sun garden...sean feliz...hare que tengas recuerdos inolvidables...conmigo...y con todos  
TN:...kiyama-kun  
hiroto: (te extiende la mano sonriendo)...vamos...los demas estan preocupados por ti  
TN:...(acercas lentamente tu mano para despues pararte con la ayuda de hiroto)...  
hiroto:...(sonrie y con su dedo indice aparta gentilmente las lagrimas de tu rostro)...  
TN:...(sonries forzosamente mientras aun agarrabas la mano de hiroto)...  
hiroto:...regresemos  
TN:...si

(ambos caminaron de regreso al sun garden agarrados de la mano, no hablaron en todo el camino, la tristeza aun estaba presente, pero se sentian algo nerviosos por estar tan juntos, despues de un rato llegaron al sun garden y todos se abalanzaron sobre ti)

reina: TN-CHAN DONDE ESTABAS!?  
midorikawa: ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS!  
nagumo: IDIOTA NO VUELVAS A IRTE ASI!  
suzuno (te miraba algo angustiado)...  
TN:...y-yo...p-perdon (bajas la mirada)...

(los 4 se sorprenden)

reina:...esta bien TN-chan  
ryuuji: lo que importa es que estas bien  
suzuno: y que regresaste a salvo  
TN:...chicos  
nagumo: (te revuelve el cabello) mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer no habra ningun rencor  
TN:...(sonries) claro  
hiroto: bien chicos es mejor que TN-chan vaya a descanzar...tienes sueño?  
TN:...la verdad si...un poco  
hiroto: en ese caso ve a dormir (te acaricia gentilmente la cabeza para despues darte un tierno beso en la frente)...y por ahora olvida todo lo que ocurrio hoy...de acuerdo?  
TN. (sonrojada por el beso)...s-si...gracias kiyama-kun...(te vas)  
midorikawa:...que ocurrio?  
hiroto:...(baja la mirada)  
reina:...hiroto?  
suzuno: (pone una expresion seria)...  
nagumo: habla ya  
hiroto:...todos sincronicen sus relojes  
mido/reina/suzu/nagu: eh?  
hiroto:...nos reuniremos a las doce de la noche en el patio del sun garden...tenemos algo que hacer por TN-chan...reina tu ten cuidado cuando salgas...TN-chan no debe enterarse  
reina: d-de acuerdo  
ryuuji: nos contaras todo una vez que nos reunamos  
hiroto. si  
suzuno: entonces no veremos a las doce  
nagumo: si se trata de la enana no me queda mas opcion que asistir a la reunion  
midorikawa: bien que la aprecias no seas tsundere  
naguma: callate helado parlante  
hiroto: bien nos veremos luego vamos ryuuji (se va)  
midorikawa: ok (lo sigue)  
reina:...andando chicos

(LOS OTROS DOS LA SIGUEN)

(despues de unas horas finalmente llego la medianoche, tal y como se dijo todos se reunieron en el patio, los 4 impacientes por escuchar lo que hiroto tenia que decir sobre ti)

nagumo: muy bien hiroto habla  
midorikawa: de que nos quieres platicar?  
suzuno:...  
reina:...hiroto...que ocurrio con TN-chan?  
hiroto:...adoptaron a TN-chan

(en un momento todos quedaron paralizados ante la noticia de hiroto, sus miradas no mostraban ninguna emocion mas que la sorpresa, midorikawa y reina cambiaron sus expresiones a una de total tristeza, suzuno solo mantenia la vista baja y nagumo solo podia mostrar rabia y dolor ante la idea de que te irias)

midorikawa: t-tenemos que impedirlo...no podemos dejar que TN-chan se vaya asi nada mas...hiroto  
suzuno: ryuuji  
midorikawa: (lo mira)...  
suzuno:...no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para impedirlo...y estoy seguro que hiroto sabe eso a la perfeccion...verdad hiroto?  
hiroto:...si  
nagumo: entonces para que nos pediste venir...que quieres hacer  
reina:...  
hiroto:...TN-chan se va exactamente en una semana...tiene tan solo 7 dias para estar con nosotros...yo...yo quiero que sus ultimos dias en el sun garden sean inolvidables...quiero que tenga en su mente toda la diversion que tuvo mientras estaba con nosotros...quiero darle bellos recuerdos...para que los conserve a pesar de la distancia...eso es lo que les pido...que me ayuden a darselos...por favor (hace reverencia)...si yo pudiera hacer algo...para evitar que ella se valla...lo haria...pero desgraciadamente no escucharan a un niño...ayudenme  
reina/mido:...  
nagumo/suzuno:...  
hiroto:...  
midorikawa:...por mi no hay problema  
hiroto: (se sorprende)...  
reina: yo tambien participare  
hiroto:...(los mira)...chicos  
nagumo: pensabas que no ibamos a ayudarte?...eres tonto  
suzuno: TN se va a ir...tampoco queremos que nos olvide  
hiroto:...(sonrie)...gracias  
reina: ademas...(se agacha frente a hiroto)...jejeje sabemos que por tus sentimientos eres el menos quiere que TN-chan te olvide  
hiroto: (se sonroja)...q-que diablos?  
midorikawa: jajaja eso esta claro  
nagumo: mas claro que el agua  
suzuno: eres tan obvio  
hiroto: (se sonroja mas)...tsk...C-CALLENSE!  
reina: mejor no grites o nos descubriran

(todos se rien)

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

reina: TN-chan...TN-chan despierta  
TN:...reina-chan?...(te levantas) que ocurre?  
reina: cambiate rapido que hoy desayunaremos algo rico  
TN:...eh?

(despues de cambiarte bajaste las escaleras en direccion a la cocina y cuando entraste viste la mesa llena de comida deliciosa)

(YO: BUENO...NO SE QUE TIPO DE PLATILLOS PUEDEN SER ASI QUE IMAGINEN LO QUE QUIERAN XDDD)

TN:...chicos...que es esto?  
midorikawa: disfrutalo TN-chan  
suzuno: despues de esto preparate porque iremos a jugar soccer  
nagumo: jejeje te enseñare todo lo que se  
TN:...p-pero  
reina: pasemosla bien...en esta ultima semana TN-chan  
TN: eh?...(bajas un poco la mirada)...ya lo saben?  
suzuno:...tampoco queremos que te vallas...pero no hay nada que podamos hacer...por esa razon...y gracias a hiroto...pasaremos junto a ti toda esta semana...para que tengas bellos recuerdos  
TN:...(miras a hiroto)...  
hiroto: (te sonrie)...te dije que no iba a perder el tiempo  
TN:...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...  
hiroto:...estaremos juntos...toda la semana  
TN:...ch-chicos...gracias

(tus bellos recuerdos comenzaron desde ese momento, le pidieron a la encargada que los dejaran dormir a los 6 en una sola habitacion para pasar juntos hasta en la noche, las cuales estaban llenas de risas y a veces de peleas por parte de suzuno y nagumo, midorikawa siempre llevaba helado a la habitacion, todo fue felicidad para ti, jugaban siempre al soccer, esa semana fue sin duda la mejor, pero por esto paso muy rapido, y ya estabas a un dia antes de tu partida)

(YA ERA DE NOCHE)

TN:...(te levantas y sin despertar a los demas sales de la habitacion)...  
hiroto: (se da cuenta de que saliste y te sigue)...

(AFUERA)

TN:...(suspira)  
hiroto: no puedes dormir?  
TN: (volteas a ver)...kiyama-kun...lo siento...te desperte?  
hiroto: no te preocupes por eso (se para a tu lado)...estas...preocupada por el otro asunto verdad?  
TN:...mañana...ya es el dia  
hiroto: (baja la mirada)...  
TN:...(sonries)...pero  
hiroto: (te mira)  
TN:...toda esta semana...sin duda alguna la pase increible...(miras a hiroto) muchas gracias kiyama-kun...tengo muchas cosas que no podre olvidar nunca  
hiroto:...TN-chan...(sonrie con algo de tristeza)...esa era la idea no?...hacer que llevaras contigo buenos recuerdos del sun garden...ademas...tampoco es que no nos vamos a volver a ver...de seguro...nos veremos muy pronto  
TN:...si...de seguro...jejeje contare los dias (le sonries)  
hiroto: (se sonroja)...TN-chan  
TN: mmm?  
hiroto:...tsk (se cubre la cara avergonzado)  
TN:...que ocurre kiyama-kun?  
hiroto:...t-tu que piensas...sobre que dos niños...se den un beso?  
TN:...e-esto...creo que estaria bien...los besos en la mejilla son normales  
hiroto: no me refiero a besos en la mejilla  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
hiroto: (se sonroja mas)...me refiero a...besos en los labios  
TN: (te sonrojas)...k-kiyama-kun  
hiroto: s-solo dime...que piensas al respecto  
TN:...(bajas la mirada sonrojada)...y-yo...b-bueno no se como decirlo...s-siempre he pensado...que un beso es especial...mas si es entre dos personas que se aman de verdad...siempre...he pensado eso  
hiroto:...ya veo...en ese caso (agarra suavemente tu mano)  
TN: (lo miras sorprendida)...  
hiroto: (te mira seriamente)...TN-chan...puedo besarte?  
TN:...(te sonrojas mas)...k-kiyama...kun...p-pero...por que?  
hiroto:...porque te quiero...tu...que sientes por mi?  
TN: (te asustas por no saber que responder)...y-yo  
hiroto:...  
TN:...yo...no se que responderte kiyama-kun  
hiroto: (baja un poco la mirada)...  
TN:...yo...no se como darme cuenta...si estoy enamorada...no se...que responderte  
hiroto:...(sonrie tristemente)...entiendo...(suelta tu mano)  
TN: kiyama-kun  
hiroto: esta bien...tranquila...esta comenzando a hacer frio...es mejor entrar  
TN:...(notas la expresion de tristeza de hiroto mientras te daba la espalda)...(kiyama-kun...espera...no...no te vayas)...(corres para despues abrazarlo por detras)...  
hiroto: (se sorprende)...  
TN:...(escondes tu rostro)...  
hiroto: (se sonroja)...TN-chan?  
TN:...y-yo...no se cuando estoy enamorada...p-pero...como sabes que me quieres?...quiero saber...para darme cuenta...si lo que yo siento hacia ti...es amor  
hiroto:...(sonrie)...primero dime...que sientes cuando estas cerca de mi...como ahora  
TN:...c-cuando...estoy...c-cerca de ti...siento que mi corazon no puede calmarse...me siento muy nerviosa...no soy...capaz de mirarte a los ojos...se que incluso te haz dado cuenta de que...en muchas ocasiones...se me traban las palabras cuando hablamos los dos solos  
hiroto:...si...(agarra tu mano)...me he dado cuenta  
TN: (te sonrojas mas por la mano de hiroto tocando la tuya)...t-tambien...cuando te vaz...yo...me siento triste y sola...cuando estas junto a mi...estoy tranquila y relajada...pero mas que todo...feliz  
hiroto: (sonriendo mas que satisfecho por lo que te escucha decir)...terminaste?  
TN:...s-si...q-que significan...todas esas emociones?...por favor dime kiyama-kun  
hiroto:...eso significa...que correspondes a mis sentimientos  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
hiroto:...me quieres...TN-chan  
TN:...(yo...quiero a...kiyama-kun)...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...  
hiroto: (siente tus lagrimas)...TN-chan...no estas bien con eso?  
TN:...no lo malinterpretes...(lo sueltas para secarte las lagrimas)...yo...estoy muy feliz  
hiroto: (voltea a verte)...  
TN: (le muestras una gran sonrisa)...yo...queria quererte de esa manera...pero no sabia como se sentia exactamente...ahora que lo se...estoy muy feliz  
hiroto: (sonrie)  
TN:...jejeje te quiero kiyama-kun...te quiero te quiero  
hiroto:...(se acerca hasta quedar muy cerca de ti)...entonces...puedo preguntartelo una vez mas?  
TN: eh? (terminas mirandolo de frente)...  
hiroto:...TN-chan...puedo besarte?  
TN: (te sonrojas a mas no poder)...  
hiroto:...si no quieres...esta bien...me basta con saber que sientes lo mismo por mi  
TN: espera (lo agarras de la manga de su camisa)...n-no es que...no quiera...es solo que...nunca lo he hecho...m-me pone...un poco nerviosa  
hiroto:...jejeje crees que yo no estoy igual?...en este momento...mi mente esta que me grita que salga corriendo...pero no quiero  
TN: jejeje...(lo miras sonrojada)...yo...quiero recibir...un beso tuyo kiyama-kun  
hiroto: (se sonroja)...(se acerca poco a poco y susurra) puede que...sea un poco torpe en esto...yo nunca...le he dado un beso a nadie  
TN:...(susurras)...es un consuelo que...sea la primera  
hiroto: (ya estando a escasos centimetros de tus labios, mirandote directamente a los ojos)...  
TN: (mirandolo)...

(poco a poco esa pequeña distancia fue desapareciendo, dando lugar asi, a un tierno y calido beso, que en opinion y alivio para los dos, no fue nada torpe, ademas aun eran niños, un beso asi era lo que se esperaria, tu te aferraste a la camisa de hiroto queriendo estar mas cerca de el, y hiroto sostenia delicadamente tu rostro y comenzando a acariciar gentilmente tus mejillas, queriendo demostrarte que tan grandes eran sus sentimientos, nadie mas podria entender lo que ustedes sentian y transmitian a traves ese beso, un amor inocente y puro, que en un futuro seria uno de los mas apasionados y fieles que podria existir, pero tambien se transmitian la tristeza y el dolor...ante la idea de que no se verian en mucho tiempo, querian dejar en claro sus sentimientos esa misma noche y en ese mismo lugar, antes de que llegara el momento en que ambos apartarian sus miradas durante un tiempo en que ninguno de los dos podria confirmar, el aire les comenzo a hacer falta, asi que tuvieron que separarse, pero aun estaban a una muy corta distancia el uno del otro)

hiroto:...(sonrie)...TN-chan  
TN:...s-si?  
hiroto:...te quiero  
TN:...(sonries)...y-yo tambien...te quiero kiyama-kun

(una fria brisa hace que a ambos les de un escalofrio)

hiroto: jejeje creo que deberiamos entrar  
TN: jejeje tambien lo creo

(ambos se agarran de las manos entrelazando sus dedos para despues marcharse a nuevamente con los demas, rapidamente se quedaron dormidos y con el paso de las horas el triste momento llego, era hora de partir, todos se encontraban en el patio del sun garden, pero habia algo que te preocupaba, hiroto no estaba con ustedes)

TN:...bueno...finalmente llego la hora...(miras de un lado a otro y no vez a hiroto)...  
midorikawa: si...asi parece  
suzuno: nos volveremos a ver muy pronto recuerda eso  
TN: si  
midorikawa:...(susurra) reina-chan donde esta hiroto?  
reina: no lo se...despues del desayuno ya no lo vi  
midorikawa: tsk rayos...justo ahora se le ocurre desaparecer  
TN:...mido-kun...gracias por ser un buen amigo...aunque muchas veces me haz metido en problemas  
midorikawa: jejeje  
TN:...pero aun asi...fueron momentos muy divertidos  
midorikawa:...(baja la mirada)...  
TN: reina-chan...gracias tambien por estar a mi lado...eres mi mejor amiga  
reina:...(te abraza)...tu tambien lo eres TN-chan...tu tambien lo eres  
TN:...suzuno-kun...siempre cuidabas de mi...no se que hacer para compensartelo  
suzuno:...no es necesario...(acaricia tu cabeza)...cuidate  
TN: si...nagumo  
nagumo: hpm  
TN: eehhh...tal vez no hayamos sido los mejores amigos pero  
nagumo:...  
TN:...gracias por hacer todos mis dias divertidos con tus peleas...(te acercas a el y lo abrazas)...gracias...hermano nagumo  
nagumo:...tsk...baka (te abraza)  
TN: (lo sueltas) jejeje baka tu tambien  
encargada: muy bien TN todo esta empacado es hora de irse  
TN: e-espere un momento por favor...(kiyama-kun...date prisa...por favor)  
suzuno: (maldicion) nagumo buscalo  
nagumo: (sale corriendo)...  
TN:...  
kenshi: TN...hora de irnos  
TN: (te pones nerviosa)...  
encargada: (toca tu hombro) TN...ya no hay tiempo  
TN:...(bajas la mirada)...esta bien  
midorikawa:...(comienza a llorar) TN-chan te echaremos de menos por favor no nos olvides  
TN: (se te escapan las lagrimas) n-nunca lo haria...los quiero mucho chicos lo extrañare (te alejas poco a poco mientras aun mirabas a los lados esperando a que hiroto apareciera)...(chocas con la puerta del auto)...tsk...(abres la puerta y te subes)...  
reina: DONDE ESTA HIROTO!?  
suzuno: rayos nagumo aun no lo encuentra  
midorikawa:...  
TN: (veias la angustia de los demas)...(les sonries)...

(finalmente el auto se puso en marcha, y nadie pudo evitarlo)

TN: (veias desde la parabrisas trasero a los demas)...(los extrañare mucho chicos)

(desde lejos lograste ver a hiroto agitando desesperadamente sus brazos)

TN:...(abres la ventana y te asomas)...(agitas tu brazo)  
hiroto: TN-CHAN...NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER...tsk...TE QUIEROOOO!  
TN:...(sonries)...hasta pronto...kiyama-kun

(finalmente te perdiste de la vista de hiroto, y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el tiempo pasara)

hiroto:...tsk  
suzuno: hiroto por que tardaste tanto?...TN queria verte...aunque sea por ultima vez  
hiroto:...(mira su mano hecha puño, algo tenia ahi)...(te lo entregare...cuando nos veamos de nuevo...TN-chan)...(acerca su manoa sus labios queriendo besar el objeto que tenia)

(CONTIGO)

TN: (sientes una sensacion calida en tu corazon)...kiyama-kun  
kenshi: que ocurre?  
TN:...n-no es nada...(miras hacia la calle de atras)...(sonries)...(nos volveremos a ver muy pronto kiyama-kun...esperare con ansias...a que me lo entregues

(TU NARRACION: CUALQUIERA DIRIA QUE ESE FUE SOLAMENTE UN ROMANCE PASAJERO ENTRE DOS NIÑOS, PERO PARA MI Y PARA HIROTO ERA ALGO MUCHO MAS FUERTE, QUE AL PASO DE LOS AÑOS LO UNICO QUE HIZO FUE CRECER Y CRECER)

(5 AÑOS DESPUES)

TN:...(sacas un empaque de jugo de la refrigeradora y comienzas a tomar)...  
ichiro: (viendo la television)...VAMOS!...VAMOS INAZUMA JAPAN!...TSK TIENEN QUE CLASIFICAR!  
TN: ^_^U eto...ichiro onii-san...deja de gritar  
ichiro: no puedo evitarlo...quiero que ganen...mira el numero 18 tiene una forma increible de jugar el control que tiene sobre el balon es impresionante  
TN: es normal en ti que sientas admiracion por lo jugadores de soccer  
ichiro: por supuesto  
TN: jejeje...(miras la tele y ve al jugador del dorsal 18)...eh?...(vez que traia un collar)...(te sorprendes tanto que incluso dejas caer el jugo)...  
ichiro: TN que te pasa?  
TN:...eh?...n-no es nada...lo siento lo limpiare  
ichiro: ten cuidado de acuerdo?...crei que te habias lastimado  
TN: perdon...(vuelves a ver la television)...(ese collar...es mio)...(kiyama-kun)...

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

MUY BIEN LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL ESTE FANFIC A LLEGADO A SU FIN AHORA VOY EN CAMINO A REALIZAR LA SEGUNDA, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, NO SE COMO SE ME OCURRIO PONER UN ROMANCE DE NIÑOS PERO PIENSO QUE ESO ES REALMENTE BELLO, NO HAY NADA MAS PURO QUE UN AMOR INFANTIL

OK NO VOLVEREMOS A VER MUY PRONTO, EN LA PARTE FINAL DEJARE A LOS CANDIDATOS PARA QUE PUEDAN VOTAR Y ASI ELEGIR AL GANADOR PARA EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAA XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

MUY BIEEEEEEEEEN HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO, ESTOY DE REGRESO CON LA PARTE FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC TITULADO "A Pesar de la Distancia" OJALA HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR XDDD

UNA VEZ QUE LLEGUEN AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR PROCEDAN A VOTAR POR EL SIGUIENTE PERSONAJE :3

MUY BIEN DEJARE DE HABLAR TANTO XDDD

AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO FINAL

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

(TU NARRACION:...EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE VI ESE COLLAR...ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SE TRATABA DE HIROTO-KUN...DESPUES DE TODO...YO SE LO ENTREGUE)

(VAMOS CONTIGO) (UN DIA DESPUES DE QUE VISTE A HIROTO EN LA TELEVISION)

TN: (sentada en tu cama)...(kiyama-kun)...(RECUERDO)

hiroto:...(sonrie)...TN-chan  
TN:...s-si?  
hiroto:...te quiero

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (toca sus labios)...(quiero verlo...quiero verte...kiyama-kun)

(EN OTRO LADO)

hiroto: (siente un pinchazo en el corazon y deja de trotar)...  
midorikawa: (se detiene junto a el)...hiroto que ocurre?  
hiroto:...n-no lo se...yo solo...(observa el collar)...(TN-chan?)  
kudou: MIDORIKAWA Y KIYAMA SIGAN CORRIENDO!  
mido/hiroto: S-SI! (se ponen a correr)  
midorikawa: mejor evitemos que no griten...el partido contra korea sera mañana hay que esforzarnos  
hiroto:...si...(TN-chan...quiero verte)

(ESA MISMA NOCHE)

hiroto:...(nuevamente observa el collar)...(saca otro collar del cajon de su velador)...(ojala hubiera llegado a tiempo para entregartelo...pero no lo logre...igualmente hicimos una promesa)

(RECUERDO)

(unas horas antes de que te fueras)

TN: (buscando en sus cajones)  
hiroto:...que buscas TN-chan?  
TN:...es algo que...llevo guardando desde hace mucho tiempo...quiero dartelo  
hiroto:...pero no acabas de decir que lo llevas guardando desde hace mucho?...eso significa que es algo importante para ti  
TN:...es por eso que quiero dartelo...LO ENCONTRE! (te levantas)...ten (le extiendes un collar)  
hiroto:...una piedra? (la sujeta)...wow tiene un bonito color...en donde la encontraste?  
TN:..fue cuando fui a la playa con mi padres  
hiroto:...  
TN: yo estaba caminando en la playa y simplemente la encontre...su color era tan hermoso que simplemente no podia dejarla en la arena...asi que me la lleve jeje  
hiroto: jejeje  
TN: se la mostre a mi mama...y ella hizo un collar con la piedra...justo como esta ahora...(bajas la mirada)  
hiroto:...TN-chan?  
TN:...tenias razon esta piedra es muy importante para mi...porque esa fue la ultima vez que pude ir a ese lugar con mis padres...antes de que se fueran para siempre  
hiroto:...e-entonces...por que me la entregas?  
TN:...(te acercas a el poniendole el collar y le susurras)...tal como dije...este collar es muy valioso para mi...lo he cuidado desde que lo encontre...quiero que lo lleves para que nunca me olvides  
hiroto:...  
TN:...(te alejas)...prometeme que siempre lo vas a cuidar...y que mientras lo lleves puesto me recordaras  
hiroto:...TN-chan...tsk...(te abraza)...  
TN. (te sonrojas)...  
hiroto:...te lo prometo...lo llevare siempre (se aleja)...(acerca la piedra a sus labios besandolo)...teniendo en cuenta...de que haz puesto tu corazon para cuidarla...es como si...justo ahora me hubieras entregado tu corazon...y yo lo correspondere una y mil veces mas  
TN: (te sonrojas mas)...  
hiroto...ahora...quiero que tu me prometas algo  
TN:...que cosa?  
hiroto:...hay algo que quiero hacer...pero es posible que no llegue a tiempo para despedirme de ti...prometeme que me recordaras...a pesar de que no logre llegar a tiempo...por favor no vallas a pensar que no quise despedirme...prometeme que no me odiaras  
TN:...(sonries) jejeje eso es mas de una promesa kiyama-kun...pero...las pienso cumlir...lo prometo...nunca podria odiarte  
hiroto: (sonrie aliviado)...gracias...es algo para ti...si no logro entregartelo el dia de hoy...te lo entregare cuando nos volvamos a encontrar  
TN: (muestras una gran sonrisa)...SI!

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

hiroto:...(no llegue a tiempo...pero definitivamente te lo entregare cuando te vea de nuevo...tengo el presentimiento de que falta muy poco para poder verte)

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

(de una forma u otra logras enterarte en donde seria el partido entre korea e inazuma japan, asi que decidiste ir, si asi podias ver a hiroto entonces te arriesgarias, despues de todo estabas segura de que su equipo ganaria, y si no ibas ahora eso significaria no poder verlo nuevamente hasta que el FFI terminara, tambien estabas contenta porque supiste que tambien estarian midorikawa, suzuno y nagumo en el partido)

TN: (te sientas en las graderias)...(vez que los jugadores de ambos equipos comienzan a salir y buscas un tanto desesperada a hiroto)...kiyama-kun...donde estas?

(en ese momento un jugador pelirrojo sale a la cancha y cuando lo vez tu mirada brilla, finalmente lo vista, hiroto entro a la cancha)

TN:...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...k-kiyama-kun...

(CON HIROTO)

hiroto: (se detiene)...(que sera...esta sensacion?)

(muy bien, de aqui ya saben como fue el partido en la serie, endo no sale a jugar, se les complica el partido, fudou sale a jugar pero nadie le sigue el ritmo hasta que sale kidou, despues entra endou, ya pues ganan el partido y todo, cuando comenzaban a marcharse hiciste lo posible para alcanzarlo, saliste lo mas rapido posible del estadio, cuando apenas lograste ver la caravana relampago quisiste gritar pero...)

TN:...(comienzas a llorar)...

(era demasiado tarde, cuando llegaste la caravana ya se habia alejado lo suficiente para que hiroto no te viera)

TN:...kiyama-kun...tsk KIYAMA-KUUUUUUUN!

(CON HIROTO)

hiroto:...(voltea rapidamente pero ya no alcanza a ver)...

(despues de que fallaras en este intento de ver a hiroto, lo siguiente que hiciste fue caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad inazuma, despues de unos minutos llegaste a un lugar)

TN:...(te detienes y observas el lugar)...(te asombras)...e-este lugar...(corres rapidamente en entras a esa casa)...eh?  
¿?: REINA VEN A AYUDARME!  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(r-rei...na?)  
¿?: VOY HITOMIKO-SAN (pasa corriendo frente a ti)  
TN:...  
reina: (al verte se detiene)...hola se te ofrece algo?  
TN:...  
reina:...eh...p-por que...tu rostro me parece familiar?  
TN:...r-reina...chan?  
reina: eh?  
TN:...(mira todo el lugar)...ahora...ayudas en el sun garden...estoy tan feliz  
reina:...(comienza a darse cuenta)...(se tapa la boca mientras que sus lagrimas comienzan a caer)...n-no es cierto...TN-chan?  
TN: (comienzas a llorar)...reina-chan...h-hola otra vez  
reina: (se acerca para abrazarte)...bienvenida TN-chan...bienvenida  
TN:...yo...estoy de vuelta  
hitomiko: (llega a la sala) reina por que tardas tanto? necesito (te ve)...ehh...quien es ella reina?  
reina: hitomiko-san...ella TN-chan...te he hablado de ella en algunas ocaciones  
hitomiko: TN?...ohh ya lo recuerdo...es tu amiga con la que pasaste tus momentos cuando eras niña  
TN:...mucho gusto (hace reverencia)  
hitomiko: bueno no se queden aqui...reina si quieres puedes llevarla a tu habitacion para que conversen  
reina: muchas gracias hitomiko-san

(acompañaste a reina hasta su habitacion, comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas, y a lo ultimo le comentaste que casi logras ver a hiroto)

reina: (se sorprende) NO ALCANZASTE A VERLO!?  
TN: (mirada baja)...no  
reina: rayos...ni siquiera se cuando se va a esa isla para continuar el campeonato...he estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera me preocupe en averiguarlo...lo tengo  
TN: eh?  
reina: (agarra su telefono) jeje ya se con quienes podemos consultar esa pequeña duda  
TN:...

(DESPUES DE UNA HORA)

(se escuchaban fuertes golpes en la puerta del sun garden)

hitomiko: (corre a abrir la puerta) que se le ofre...  
suzuno/nagumo: DONDE ESTA TN!? EH! (SE MIRAN) NO ME COPIES!...TE DIJE QUE NO ME COPIARAS!...(venita) BASTA!  
hitomiko: (mano en la frente) eehhh...REINA YA LLEGARON!

(se escucharon pasos venir por la escalera)

reina:...-_-U...DEJEN DE GRITARSE Y SOLO SUBAN!  
suzuno/nagumo:...ok

(despues de un rato)

suzuno/nagumo. TN!...DEJA DE COMPIARME YA BASTA!  
reina: LOS DOS YA CIERREN LA BOCA!  
TN:...hola chicos...siguen siendo peliones...jejeje me alegra que no hayan cambiado  
suzuno:...(se acerca a ti)...por suerte tu tampoco haz cambiado...tu personalidad sigue siendo la misma y eso es bueno  
TN: jejeje  
nagumo: pero tu apariencia si cambio...b-bueno (mira a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo)...te haz hecho mas bonita sabes?  
TN:...(te sonrojas un poco)  
reina: haruya me sorprendes  
suzuno: impresionante asi que TN a sido tu debilidad despues de todo  
nagumo. (venita) NO LA HE VISTO EN AÑOS ES NORMAL QUE ADMIRE CUANTO CAMBIO  
reina: si como digas  
suzuno: (sonriendo)...  
nagumo: TAMPOCO SE HAGAN LOS INOCENTES!  
TN: (mirandolos)...jejejeje

(los 3 te miran)

reina:...q-que ocurre TN-chan  
nagumo...oe...te estas burlando de mi verdad?  
suzuno: pss  
TN: jejeje nada de eso...es solo que...en verdad los extrañe

(se sorprenden)

reina: TN-chan  
suzuno: (sonrie)  
nagumo: (mirando a un lado mientras se rasca la nuca)...  
reina: muy bien...ahora a lo principal...ryuuji no puede venir pero en parte nos va a ayudar

(los 4 se sentaron en el suelo para charlar sobre lo sucedido con hiroto, nagumo y suzuno te dijeron que el se iria el dia de mañana asi que aun estabas a tiempo, ya todo estaba decidido)

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL AEROPUERTO)

hiroto: entonces...no vendras?  
midorikawa: ya di todo lo que tenia en el partido contra corea...hasta aqui puedo llegar  
hiroto: igualmente seras bienvenido...lo sabes verdad ryuuji?  
midorikawa: por supuesto...(vamos...dense prisa por que no llegan)

(CERCA DEL AEROPUERTO)

TN: (corriendo) NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS QUEDARAMOS DORMIDOS  
suzuno: (corriendo) SI NAGUMO NO NOS HUBIERA TENIDO HABLANDO HASTA TARDE NOS HABRIAMOS LEVANTADO MAS TEMPRANO!  
nagumo: (venita) YA DEJA DE REPROCHARME LAS COSAS MALDITO CUBO DE HIELO!  
reina: SOLO CIERREN LA BOCA Y CORRAN MAS RAPIDO!

(CON HIROTO)

hiroto: ryuuji que te pasa?...te vez algo nervioso  
midorikawa: aahhh n-no es nada jajaja  
hiroto. seguro que quieres quedarte?  
midorikawa: por supuesto  
kudou: MUCHACHOS ES HORA DE IRNOS!  
midorikawa: (DIABLOS!) AAHHH H-HIROTO NO TE PUEDES IR AUN!  
hiroto: por que?  
midorikawa: e-esto...eehhh...t-te...te voy a extrañar...s-si eso te extrañare mucho amigo TT_TT  
hiroto: je yo igual ryuuji...pero no puedo quedarme mas tiempo me llamaran la atencion...bueno nos veremos pronto (se da la vuelta para marcharse)  
midorikawa: aahhh...(rayos rayos)...(se sorprende al ver a alguien pasar junto a el)...  
¿?: ESPERA!  
hiroto:...(se sorprende al sentir dos brazos abrazandolo)...

(en ese momento el recuerdo de ti abrazandolo por la espalda aquella noche en la ambos se confesaron repentinamente llego a la mente de hiroto)

TN: (mirada baja)...por favor...no te vayas aun  
hiroto:...  
midorikawa:...TN...chan? (ve a suzuno y nagumo)...chicos...e-ella es  
suzuno/nagumo: (asienten)  
midorikawa: (muestra una gran sonrisa)...TN-CHAN!  
hiroto: (se sorprende)...(TN-chan?)...(voltea la cabeza para verte)...  
TN: (mantenias la mirada baja mientras lo abrazabas)...  
hiroto:...dejame  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
hiroto:...dejame...ver tu rostro...por favor  
TN: (te comienzas a sonrojar)...(lo sueltas poco a poco con la mirada baja)  
hiroto:...(voltea para verte de frente)...  
kudou: (observando)...quien es ella midorikawa?  
midorikawa: b-bueno...e-ella es...  
nagumo: digamos que es la novia de la infancia de hiroto  
suzuno: vivia con nosotros en el sun garden...y bueno...ellos se gustaban...pero a TN la adoptaron y no supimos mas de ella  
reina: hasta ahora...me alegra verlos juntos  
midorikawa: deles un momento por favor entrenador kudou  
kudou...  
hiroto:...  
TN: (mantenias la mirada baja)...  
hiroto:...(dirige su mano hasta tu menton para despues alzar lentamente tu mirada)...  
TN: (lo mirabas sonrojada)...  
hiroto:...en verdad...eres tu...TN-chan?  
TN:...s-si...hola...kiyama-kun  
hiroto:...(pone una expresion de querer llorar)...TN-CHAN! (te abraza)  
TN:...  
hiroto:...TN-chan...TN-chan...  
TN...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...kiyama-kun...(te aferras a el)...te extrañe mucho  
hiroto:...yo tambien...(sonrie)...me hiciste tanta falta

(ambos se separan al mismo tiempo para verse de frente, en eso hiroto junta su frente con la tuya, y ambos sonrien mas que felices)

TN:...(diriges tu mirada al collar y sostienes delicadamente la piedra)...lo haz cuidado mucho  
hiroto: por supuesto que lo hice...es tu tesoro mas valioso lo olvidas?  
TN: jejeje muchas gracias  
hiroto:...yo tambien tengo algo para ti  
TN: eh?  
hiroto: (busca en su bolso)...siempre lo llevo conmigo...tambien lo he cuidado mucho hasta el dia en que te lo pudiera entregar...(saca una cadena con un anillo atado a ella)  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
hiroto:...este...también es un tesoro muy valioso para mi...es el anillo de bodas de mi madre...te lo entrego como un collar porque como puedes ver...esta algo hundido  
TN:...  
hiroto:...despues del accidente...esto es lo unico que pude recuperar...quiero que lo tengas  
TN: p-pero  
hiroto. asi que como tu me entregaste la piedra...yo quiero entregarte esto...(se acerca a ti para ponerte el collar)...(te susurra)...mi padre le demostro a mi madre lo mucho que la amaba entregandole este anillo...por eso yo te lo entrego a ti  
TN: (lo miras sorprendida)...  
hiroto: ya lo sabes pero aun asi lo volvere a repetir  
TN:...  
hiroto: (te sonrie)...te quiero...TN-chan  
TN:...(sonries)...yo tambien kiyama-kun  
hiroto:...  
kudou: (mirando su reloj) se acabo el tiempo...KIYAMA HORA DE IRNOS!  
hiroto: SI!...bien ya es hora de que me valla  
TN:...  
hiroto: (se acerca nuevamente para darte un beso en la mejilla y se separa quedando a escasos centimetros de tu rostro)...sabes...quisiera besarte en los labios...pero creo que eso te daria vergüenza no?  
TN. (te sonrojas mas)...(frunces el seño y jalas a hiroto robandole un beso en los labios)  
hiroto: (se sorprende pero despues te corresponde)...

(todos menos kudou, goenji, kidou, fudou y suzuno: EEEEEHHHHHHH!)

nagumo: (sonriendo torpemente)...o-oigan  
suzuno: (sonriendo)...  
reina:...(le tapa los ojos a mido)  
midorikawa: (venita) DEMONIOS REINA YA SOY MAYOR!

(YO: NO NO PARA NOSOTROS SIEMPRE SERAS EL BEBITO MIDO X3)

TN:...(te separas de el haciendo un puchero)...y-yo...he crecido  
hiroto:...(sonrie) ya veo  
endou: HIROTO!  
hiroto: bien...me voy...regresare cuando el FFI termine...y entonces estare contigo  
TN:...si...te estare esperando  
hiroto:...adios (omienza a marcharse)...  
TN:...KIYAMA-KUN!  
hiroto: (voltea)  
TN:...y-yo...te apoyare...desde aqui...esfuerzate...da lo mejor de ti kiyama-kun  
hiroto:...(sonrie)...LO HARE!...(pasa junto a reina, mido, nagumo y suzuno) gracias por traerla hasta aquí...cuiden de ella  
reina: no tienes que agradecer nada  
midorikawa: y no te preocupes no le pasara nada  
nagumo: hpm por ahora preocupate de los partidos  
suzuno: mas te vale no perder  
hiroto: (sonríe)...no lo hare (se va)

(despues del reencuentro hiroto se fue junto con el equipo a la isla liocott para competir con los equipos de todo el mundo, desde la gran ventana del aeropuerto)

TN:...(kiyama-kun...me alegra haberte visto otra vez)  
midorikawa: bien...mision cumplida  
TN: en verdad no querias ir con ellos mido-kun?  
midorikawa: claro que queria...pero mis habilidades no serian suficientes para ayudar al equipo  
TN: (sonries)...para eso existe el entrenamiento mido-kun  
midorikawa: comenzare a entrenar...ahora que lo recuerdo...(te abraza de golpe llorando a cascaditas) AAAHHHH COMO TE EXTRAÑE TN-CHAAAAAN WAAAA! TT_TT  
TN: (gotita)...Y-YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑE...N-NO HAZ CAMBIADO NADA MIDO-KUN!  
nagumo: por cierto TN  
TN: eh?  
nagumo: (sonrie picaramente mientras te da golpes con el codo) que fue eso de robarlo un beso a hiroto eehhh?  
TN: (EH!) Ò/.\Ó  
reina: verdad...vaya que haz tenido agallas TN-chan  
suzuno: para ser tu primer beso no lo haz hecho nada mal  
midorikawa: yo no vi nada TT_TT  
TN: e-eto...yo...(bajas la mirada) no es la...primera vez que hiroto y yo nos besamos  
reina/suzu/nagu/mido: eh?  
TN:...esta es...la segunda vez que lo hacemos  
nagu/reina/mido: QUEEEEEEE!?  
TN: (sonrojada como un tomate)...  
nagumo: COMO QUE ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ!  
suzuno: (tratando de matenerse calmado)...c-cuando...se besaron?  
TN:...hace años...un dia antes de que me fuera del sun garden...kiyama-kun y yo...nos besamos...despues de habernos confesado  
nagumo/mido: (mandibula hasta el suelo)...  
reino:...ya veo...con razon andaban muy melosos al dia siguiente  
suzuno: (mano en la frente) y yo que pensaba que hiroto se habia desesperado y comenzo a acosarte...ya lo iba a patear  
TN: ^_^U jejeje  
nagumo: SE BESARON EN ESE ENTONCES!  
midorikawa: PERO APENAS TENIAN 10 AÑOS!  
TN:...LO QUE PASO BIEN PUES PASO Y LA VERDAD NO ME ARREPIENTO Y NI KIYAMA-KUN TAMPOCO!...eh?  
nagumo: (aura oscura) lo voy a matar ahora si que lo mato  
TN: (venita) NI SE TE OCURRA!  
reina: bueno dejen la comedia

(despues de esto no te quedo mas que esperar a que el FFI terminara, pero aun asi estabas tranquila, porque volviste a ver a hiroto, y lo siguiste viendo aunque sea por la television, como lo prometiste, en todos los partidos lo apoyaste aunque no estuvieras cerca de el)

(los dias pasaron y el partido final entre inazuma japan y little giants finalmente llego)

ichiro: (pone las palomitas en la mesa) TN DATE PRISA EN TRAER LAS BEBIDAS YA VA A COMENZAR EL PARTIDO!  
TN: (sales corriendo de la cocina con las bebidas) LO SIENTO YA VOY!  
ichiro: date prisa los equipos están saliendo al campo...y tus amigos?  
TN: ellos ya deberían (interrumpida)

(se toca desesperadamente la puerta)

ichiro: (se dirige a la puerta y la abre y al instante es tumbado por nagumo) QUE TE PASA!?  
nagumo: SUZUNO ME EMPUJO AUCH! (le golpean en la cabeza)  
suzuno: no seas mentiroso maldito tulipan  
reina: vaya vida la que llevo -_-U  
TN: chicos dense prisa...y mido-kun?  
reina: hoy le toca entrenamiento asi que esta con hitomiko-san...igualmente vera el partido con ella  
TN: ya veo  
nagumo: bien a lo nuestro (se sienta a tu lado y agarra una gaseosa)

(YO: BUENO...NO SE COMO DESCRIBIR EL PARTIDO, ASI QUE ME SALTARE TODA ESA PARTE, AL MENOS ESPERO QUE SEPAN GRACIAS A QUIEN, INAZUMA JAPAN LOGRO GANAR :3)

(el FFI finalmente termino, y como se esperaba todos los jugadores regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, incluyendo hiroto) (VAMOS CON EL)

midorikawa: (le da la mano felicitandolo)...  
hiroto: (la recibe)...  
osamu: (pone su mano sobre la de ellos)...

(YO: COMO SE VIO EN LA SERIE)

hiroto:...(se sorprende cuando alguien le tapa los ojos por detras)...  
osamu:...jejeje  
TN: (sonriendo)...(eh?) (vez que midorikawa te niega deseperadamente)...  
hiroto:...(envia su mano hacia atras)...  
TN:...(te sonrojas cuando toca tu mejilla, pero despues te das cuenta de que comienza a jalarla un tanto fuerte)...(lo sueltas rapidamente) AUCH AUCH! (te frotas la mejilla para acabar con el dolor)...  
hiroto: (sonriendo) ahh TN-chan eras tu  
TN: y eso por que fue? TT_TT  
hiroto: asi averiguo mas rapido de quien se trata...por suerte no te jale tan fuerte como a otros...verdad ryuuji  
midorikawa: waaa eres un monstruo TT_TT  
TN: O_OU  
hiroto: (te susurra) hizo una travesura y no me dejaba verla  
TN:...jejeje...felicidades...por ganar el campeonato...kiyama-kun  
kiyama:...gracias...por cierto TN-chan como sabias que vendria aqui?  
TN: (te sonrojas) e-eto...yo...  
midorikawa: no dejo de llamarme en toda la mañana preguntandolo  
TN: MIDO-KUN!  
midorikawa: que?...es la verdad  
TN: URUSAI! (te sonrojas al ver que hiroto te abraza por detras)...  
hiroto:...gracias por esperarme  
TN:...(sonries y te das la vuelta para abrazarlo) te dije que lo haria  
hiroto:...(levanta tu rostro y se te acerca con intencion de besarte)  
midorikawa: ejem ejem -_-U

hiro/TN: (se sobresaltan y se separan sonrojados)

midorikawa: busquen algun lugar mas privado XD  
TN: C-CALLATE MIDO-KUN  
hiroto: jejeje

(TU NARRACION: DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PODIA SENTIRME MAS FELIZ, HIROTO-KUN FINALMENTE ESTABA A MI LADO, YO LO EXTRAÑE Y EL TAMBIEN ME EXTRAÑO, SENTIA QUE HABIA VUELTO A AQUELLOS DIAS EN LOS QUE ERA TAN SOLO UNA NIÑA, TRANSCURRIERON 2 AÑOS, HIROTO-KUN Y YO LOGRAMOS GRADUARNOS DE LA SECUNDARIA Y AUN SEGUIAMOS JUNTOS, AUNQUE POR PETICION MIA, MI PADRE NO ESTABA ENTERADO DE NUESTRA RELACION, E ICHIRO HACIA TODO LO POSIBLE POR CUBRIRNOS)

hiroto: (caminaba junto a ti)...por cierto casi lo olvido...TN-chan quieres ir de campamento conmigo y el equipo?  
TN: campamento?  
hiroto: si...ademas asi podras conocer al resto...que te parece TN-chan  
TN:...jejeje me encantaria  
hiroto: bien...nos iremos en 3 dias...preparate

(despues de esto regresaste a tu casa, y como siempre solo ichiro estaba ahi sentado en el sofa viendo la television)

TN:...y papa?  
ichiro: trabajando  
TN: ya veo...(desde que tiene ese trabajo ya ni siquiera nos toma en cuenta...lo unico bueno es que sigue pagando nuestros estudios...ya ni siquiera pasa por aqui)...(te sientas en el mueble para despues recostar tu cabeza en el regazo de ichiro) oye ichiro onii-san  
ichiro: (te mira) que ocurre?  
TN: (te sonrojas)...k-kiyama-kun...me invito a ir...a un campamento con el y sus amigos...asi que...estare fuera por 3 dias  
ichiro: eehhh con que una cita  
TN: (te sonrojas mas) n-no es un cita...b-bueno...estare con kiyama-kun...y los demas  
ichiro: jejeje...sabes que por mi no hay problema verdad?...el problema es papa...sabes como es  
TN:...(volteas la mirada en direccion al televisor)...que importa...el ya no esta cuando lo necesito solo esta trabajando...si no se preocupa de lo que hago entonces a mi no me importara lo que haga  
ichiro:...se que te afecta mucho eso (te acaricia la cabeza)...pero no podemos culparlo...es gracias a ese trabajo que el puede mantenernos a los dos...diviertete en el campamente...estas de vacaciones asi que disfrutalas  
TN: (te sientas para despues abrazar a ichiro)...gracias...ichiro onii-san  
ichiro:...no te preocupes (te abraza)

(YO: OOOHH QUIEN NO QUERRIA TENER UN HERMANO COMO ICHIRO :3)

(estabas emocionada por esto, 2 dias pasaron rapidamente y tu ya te encontrabas empacando todo lo que necesitarias, al dia siguiente te dirigiste al sun garden ya que habias quedado primero en ir a ver a reina, y tambien a nagumo, suzuno y midorikawa que se habian quedado con ella por dos dias, ya reunidos te dirigiste a la escuela raimon ya que viajarian en la caravana relampago y hitomiko iba a conducir, una vez llegaron comenzaron a alistar las cosas)

suzuno: oye deja de arruinar la tienda de campaña  
nagumo: pero si ni siquiera me ayudas  
suzuno: ahora quieres que te ayude? hace un rato me echaste a patadas diciendo que podias hacerlo solo  
nagumo: (venita) NO ME REPROCHES Y MUEVE TU TRASERO PARA ACA!

(YO: CUIDADITO Y ME MALINTERPRETAN LA ORACION, ESTO NO ES YAOI -.-)

TN: -.-U...no entiendo como los soportaste por dos dias reina-chan (tratas de alcanzar una punta de la carpa)...(vez que unas manos atan la cuerda)  
hiroto: (detras de ti) lo que pasa es que a ellos no les conviene pelearse frente a ella...verdad reina?  
reina:...(muestra una "tierna" sonrisa que mas bien era escalofriante) como lo supiste hiroto?  
TN: O_OU como que ya siento pena por ellos...(vez al resto del equipo)...jejeje  
hiroto: que ocurre?  
TN: nada...solo que tus amigos son muy divertidos  
hiroto: (gotita) y aun no vez nada ya falta poco para que endo nos pida jugar

(tal y como dijo hiroto, despues de terminar con las carpas, el energetico de endo les pidio jugar, claro a nadie le desagrado la idea por ahora, tu tambien entraste a jugar, asi se mantuvieron por el resto de la tarde, ya en la noche todos se dirigieron a directamente a dormir por el gran cansancio que endo les habia dejado, al dia siguiente, todos fueron a pasear por el bosque)

reina:...  
TN: eto...reina-chan que te ocurre?  
reina:...hay...m-muchos insectos cerca...NO ME GUSTAN!  
TN: no les prestes atencion...(sientes que algo es depositado en el bolsillo de tu sueter)...(vez que hay un papelito y al abrirlo te das cuenta de que tiene algo escrito)...(te sorprendes) ("preparate, esta noche iremos a nadar al lago)...(diriges tu mirada hacia hiroto quien estaba un poco mas atras mirandote)  
hiroto:...(te guiña el ojo)  
TN: (te sonrojas y despues sonries)

(el resto del paseo fue tranquilo, menos para reina quien seguia asustada por los insectos, suzuno y nagumo peleaban como siempre, endo por estar haciendo tonterias, casi rueda cuesta abajo por una empinada colina, asi la noche llego rapidamente)

TN: (nerviosa)...  
reina: no hagan nada indecente con eso les digo todo  
TN: (te sonrojas a mas no poder) c-como puedes decir eso solo vamos a nadar  
reina: pues con ese bikini que traes puesto no puedo pensar en otra cosa  
TN:...r-reina-chan...n-no seas pervertida  
reina: oye no lo soy...bueno tal vez me paso un poquito pero de ahi nada anormal  
TN: -_-U...

(se escucharon pasos fuera de la tienda)

hiroto: (murmura) TN-chan estas lista?  
TN. (te sobresalta) s-si ya voy (te pones una blusa larga que te llegaba a la mitad del muslo) nos vemos reina-chan  
reina: adios diviertanse

(fuera de la carpa)

hiroto: le dijiste?  
TN: jejeje no tuve opcion se dio cuenta de la nota y no dejo de interrogarme hasta que le contara  
reina: (asoma la cabeza) es cierto si se lo hubieras susurrado no me habria enterado de nada (entra de nuevo a la carpa)  
hiroto/TN:...jejejejejejeje  
hiroto: bien mejor nos damos prisa o mi hermana nos descubrira

(ambos salieron corriendo de ahi, ya estando a una distancia prudente caminaron mas tranquilos)

TN: kiyama-kun...ese lago no es muy profundo verdad?  
hiroto: tranquila el agua solo llega hasta aqui (señala un poco mas abajo de su pecho)  
TN: al parecer ya haz venido aqui verdad?  
hiroto: solo una vez...no fue hace mucho...TN-chan aun no sabes nadar?  
TN: la verdad no...y yo soy un poco mas pequeña que tu asi que el agua me dara un poco mas arriba  
hiroto: (te da un indefenso cabezazo) para eso estoy yo

(despues de unos minutos finalmente llegaron al lago, el cual se veia hermoso debido a la luz de la luna que justamente se reflejaba en el centro del lago, se podian escuchar a los grillos, el agua llegaba casi al borde del terreno)

TN:...(te sientas en la orilla para despues meter solo tus pies en el agua) waaa jejeje esta fria  
hiroto: bueno yo he entrenado bajo la lluvia asi que esto no es nada para mi  
TN: jejeje en serio lo...(te sonrojas al ver que hiroto se habia quitado la camiseta dejando al descubierto su abdomen)...  
hiroto: (se da cuenta)...que ocurre TN-chan?  
TN: (miras a otro lado) n-nada  
hiroto: (se agacha junto a ti para quedar a tu altura)...nunca me habias visto sin camiseta...estas nerviosa?  
TN: (lo miras sonrojada) C-COMO CREES!?  
hiroto: jejeje...bien entrare primero (salta al agua)  
TN:...(te levantas)  
hiroto. (sale del agua)...la verdad no esta tan mal...TN-chan en...(se sonroja)  
TN. (terminas de sacarte la blusa larga)...(vez a hiroto) que ocurre?  
hiroto. (se da vuelta) n-nada  
TN:...jejeje la ironia es grande  
hiroto: tramposa  
TN: jejeje yo no he hecho nada malo...(poco a poco comienzas a entrar en el agua)  
hiroto: entra de una sola para que no sufras tanto (te lanza agua)  
TN. KYA!...KIYAMA-KUN!  
hiroto. jajajaja venganza  
TN: (comienzas a entrar mas en el agua y cuando sientes que el agua llega a tu cuello por impulso abrazas a hiroto del cuello)...  
hiroto: jejeje tranquila yo estoy aqui...no te pasara nada  
TN: (te sonrojas mas)...  
hiroto: tranquila (te agarra de los brazos)...aun puedes tocar el suelo verdad?  
TN:...s-si (te sueltas poco a poco)...jejeje  
hiroto: lo vez?...no es tan malo  
TN: jejeje es verdad  
hiroto:...aguanta la respiracion  
TN. e-eh?  
hiroto. tranquila  
TN:...(aguantas la respiracion y terminas siendo jalada por hiroto debajo del agua)...(abres los ojos y vez que todo era bajo el agua era hermoso, veias ciertas platas tambien habian algunos peces y rocas brillantes y de diferentes colores, sin mencionar que todo eso se veia hermosamente iluminado por la luna)...(vez a hiroto)  
hiroto: (sonriendote)...  
TN:...(sonries y lo abrazas)

(ambos salen a la superficie aun abrazados)

hiroto/TN: (mirandose)...jejejejejeje  
TN: jejeje...mira kiyama-kun  
hiroto: eh? (mira los collares y se da cuenta de que ambos estaban enganchados)...jejeje (los desengancha y se fija de que la piedra esta brillando) vaya  
TN: (vez la piedra sorprendida)...que hermosa  
hiroto: de verdad que tienes talento para encontrar cosas increibles  
TN:...  
hiroto: (sonrie) lo seguire cuidando...no importa que pase  
TN:...(sonrie) yo tambien cuidare el mio...protegere siempre este anillo...kiyama-kun  
hiroto:...(baja la mirada algo sonrojado) rayos  
TN: que pasa?  
hiroto:...n-nada...es solo que...  
TN: jeje entonces si pasa algo  
hiroto: je...es que...al tenerte abrazada...tenerte tan cerca de mi...poder tocarte  
TN. (te comienzas a sonrojar)...  
hiroto: (sonrie y te susurra)...me hace querer besarte  
TN:...y acaso temes hacerlo?  
hiroto: eh?  
TN: al parecer quieres que te robe un beso como aquella vez no?  
hiroto:...(sonrie traviesamente) eso crees?  
TN: eh?

(en ese momento hiroto comenzo a empujarte hasta el borde del terreno, para despues acorralarte contra este con una sonrisa que en tu opinion era seductora, lo cual obviamente te puso nerviosa)

TN: (peor que tomate)...  
hiroto:...en serio crees...que esta vez dejare que ganes?  
TN:...k-kiyama-kun?  
hiroto:...(comienza a acercarse lentamente a ti)

(como hiroto era mas alto que tu, termino mirando hacia abajo para verte, y tu lo mirabas hacia arriba, en ese momento era como si no escucharas nada, solo estabas concentrada en mirar a hiroto, mientras que este te veia con aquella mirada tan intensa que te hacia temblar, y ademas te fijabas en su sonrisa, habia cambiado, ya no era aquella sonrisa que viste por primera vez en el sun garden y hiroto tampoco ya no era aquel niño que conociste, pero la verdad no te importaba, seguias enamorada de el, y darte cuenta de que aun te trataba con aquella gentileza te enamoraba mas, en ese momento, mientras hiroto te miraba, una gota de agua resbalo por su rostro hasta su labio, para despues caer justamente sobre los tuyos, eso los sorprendio a los dos y tambien los hizo sonrojar, acaso habia sido un beso indirecto?, la sonrisa seductora que hiroto mantenia se habia desvanecido mientras te miraba, era como si se hubiera perdido en tus ojos)

hiroto:...(levanta lentamente su mano para acariciar tu mejilla)...  
TN:...(llevas tus manos hasta las mejillas de hiroto)...

(poco a poco ambos fueron cortando la distancia, hasta estar tan cerca que incluso sentian la respiracion del otro, hiroto no espero mas, y termino cortando esa pequeña distancia, consiguiendo un suave beso al cual tu correspondiste con algo de nerviosismo, con uno de tus brazos te abrasaste a su cuello mientras que con el otro, acariciabas sus suaves y rojizos cabellos, el comenzo a rodearte la cintura acercandote mas a el y profundizar el beso, pensar que habia transcurrido tanto tiempo, desde que te fuiste del sun garden no lo volviste a ver hasta aquel entonces en que salio en television jugando soccer, ahora ambos habian crecido, despues de un rato el oxigeno hizo lo suyo, por lo que se separaron jadeando por la falta de aire)

TN:...(bajas la mirada por los nervios)  
hiroto:...jejeje  
TN: (lo miras)...  
hiroto:...en comparacion con el de el sun garden...este no fue nada inocente  
TN:...jejejeje tienes razon...la pase muy bien kiyama-kun...gracias  
hiroto:...me alegra que la hayas pasado bien...yo queria pasar rato contigo a solas...que bueno que nadie nos vio  
TN: jejeje es verdad

(un aire frio hace que a ambos les de un escalofrio)

hiroto:...c-como en aquel tiempo no? jajaja  
TN: jajaja tenemos que irnos  
hiroto: primero cambiemonos

(ambos se alejaron para cambiarse y despues se juntaron para regresar con el resto, pero...)

TN: listo kiyama-kun regresemos (comienzas a caminar)  
hiroto: si (empieza a caminar)...eh? (un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo obliga a detenerse)...(el dolor pasa)  
TN: (volteas) kiyama-kun pasa algo?  
hiroto: (jadeando un poco)...e-estoy bien (te alcanza) avancemos rapido (sigue caminando)  
TN:...kiyama-kun?...(lo sigues)  
hiroto: (preocupado)...(que habra sido?...el dolor era un poco fuerte)...(se toca el pecho en la zona donde estaba su corazon)...(debe ser por el frio...espero que no sea nada malo)

(el ultimo dia del campamento transcurrio rapido, notaste que hiroto estaba algo distraido, pero cada vez que le preguntabas si estaba bien el te decia que si, al dia siguiente todos tuvieron que levantarse temprano para comenzar a guardar las cosas, una vez terminaron ya estaban listos para salir)

TN: (miras por todos lados)...  
midorikawa: TN-chan que pasa?'  
TN:...no veo a kiyama-kun...ire a buscarlo (te vas corriendo)  
midorikawa: e-espera TN-chan...rayos

(no pensaste que hiroto se hubiera alejado mucho, asi que lo buscaste cerca del campamento, y entre unos arbustos logras encontrarlo, al parecer estaba durmiendo)

TN: kiyama-kun (lo mueves suavemente) kiyama-kun despierta  
hiroto:...(despierta poco a poco) q-que?  
TN: que haces aqui? me tenias preocupada hace rato no te veo  
hiroto: (se sienta)...  
TN:...kiyama-kun?  
hiroto:...eh...jajaja perdon por preocuparte TN-chan...aun tenia sueño asi que cuando me acoste aqui termine quedandome dormido al instante jajaja  
TN: no haz dormido bien?  
hiroto: digamos que ryuuji no es la persona mas quieta del mundo mientras duerme  
TN: eehhh ^_^U...bueno vamos rapido las cosas ya estan guardadas ya estamos a punto de irnos  
hiroto: adelantate...ya te alcanzo  
TN: esta bien pero no tardes (te vas corriendo)  
hiroto:...(al ya no poder verte lo unico que hace es bajar la mirada)...(yo...no me quede dormido)...

(en ese momento hiroto tapa con su mano la mitad de su cara mostrando una expresion de gran preocupacion y en parte de miedo)

hiroto:...(yo...en realidad me desmaye aqui)...(que rayos me esta pasando?)

(despues de esto todos finalmente regresaron a la ciudad inazuma en la tarde, casi cerca del anochecer, cuando te fueron a dejar hiroto se quedo contigo un rato mas, despues regresaria a la suya, ichiro te dio la bienvenida y al ver a hiroto lo unico que hizo fue comenzar a molestarte aunque con una patada entro corriendo de vuelta a la casa)

(ambos conversaban animadamente sobre muchas cosas en la entrada de tu casa)

(YO: NO SE...QUE SE LES OCURRA CUALQUIER COSA XDDD)

(pero no contaban con que a los minutos llegara la persona que menos esperarias)

¿?: TN  
TN: (te sobresaltas al escuchar esa voz y al ver quien era comienzas a temblar)...p-papa  
hiroto: (se sorprende)...(el padre de TN-chan...akiyama kenshi)

(ichiro sale de la casa)

kenshi:...(ve a hiroto)...tu  
hiroto:...  
kenshi:...si no me equivoco eres hiroto kira verdad?  
hiroto:...si  
kenshi:...si mal no recuerdo...tu tambien estabas con TN en el sun garden hace años  
hiroto:...asi es...finalmente...pude volver a ver a TN-chan...despues de muchos años  
kenshi:...hace cuanto se volvieron a ver  
hiroto:...hace ya 2 años  
TN:...  
kenshi:...y que eres ahora para ella?  
TN: (bajas rapido la mirada)...  
hiroto:...(te mira)...  
TN:...  
hiroto:...soy su amigo  
TN: (lo miras sorprendida)...  
kenshi:...ya veo...muy bien hiroto kiyama...tengo algo muy importante que decirte  
hiroto:...  
TN:...  
ichiro:...tsk NO PAPA!  
kenshi: no te vuelvas acercar a mi hija  
hiro/TN: (se sorprenden)...  
ichiro: (expresion de enfado) tsk...(maldicion papa)  
TN:...q-que?  
kenshi: lo que oiste TN...esto tambien va para ti...no vuelvas a hablar con este chico...(mira a hiroto)...estoy enterado de todo lo que su padre hizo...y todo lo que el tambien hizo...gente como tu muchacho...que arruina por completa lo educacion de otros jovenes destruyendo las secundarias  
hiroto:...  
TN: papa eso ocurrio hace mucho  
kenshi: no me importa el punto es que lo hizo...y ese tipo de influencia...no la quiero cerca de mi hija...no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa...y tampoco quiero que le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a TN  
hiroto: (baja la mirada) tsk  
TN: papa  
kenshi: entra ya TN (te jala)  
TN: n-no papa...kiyama-kun  
hiroto: TN-CHAN!  
ichiro: papa  
kenshi: tu tambien entra (lo empuja y cierra la puerta con fuerza)  
hiroto:...(baja la mirada)...rayos

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: papa como pudiste hacer esto  
ichiro: no puedes hacerlo  
kenshi: SUFICIENTE!...TN  
TN:...  
kenshi:...te iras a otro pais a estudiar en la universidad...al igual que tu ichiro...acompañaras a tu hermana  
ichiro/TN: COMO!?  
TN:...por que?...NO ES JUSTO!  
kenshi: no dire a que lugar van...para que ustedes tampoco lo digan...y nadie pueda seguirlos  
ichiro/TN:...

(despues de un rato te encontrabas ya en tu cuarto y fuiste obligada por tu padre a comenzar a empacar)

TN:...(RECUERDO)

kenshi:...te iras a otro pais a estudiar en la universidad

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN:...(se te escapan las lagrimas) tsk...

(se escuchan ligeros golpes en la ventana)

TN: eh?...(te secas las lagrimas y va a ver)...kiyama (le tapan la boca)  
hiroto: (sentado en el borde de la ventana)...no grites (quita su mani de tu boca)...me dejas entrar?  
TN:...s-si

(dejaste la luz de tu cuarto apagada para que tu papa pensara que estabas dormida)

hiroto:...perdon TN-chan...te meti en problemas con tu papa  
TN: no hiciste nada de eso...mi papa es muy estricto...y mas si se trata de la educacion  
hiroto:...ahora puedo entender la razon por la que no querias que dijera nada sobre lo nuestro...ni siquiera quiere que sea tu amigo...(ve las maletas)...TN-chan...que haces?  
TN: (bajas la mirada)...  
hiroto:...TN-chan?...por que estas empacando tus cosas?  
TN:...mi papa...nos enviara a mi y a ichiro onii-san a otro pais...para estudiar en la universidad  
hiroto: (se queda pasmado)...QUE COSA! (se tapa la boca)

(al momento se escucharon unos pasos)

kenshi: (abre la puerta de tu cuarto)...TN tu fuiste quien grito?  
TN: si  
hiroto: (debajo de la cama)...  
kenshi:...date prisa en empacar y acuestate a dormir (se va)  
TN: (suspiras aliviada)...  
hiroto: (sale de debajo de la cama)...muy TN-chan podrias explicarme como es eso de que te vas?  
TN:...lo que oiste...me voy a otro pais...y lo peor es...que no se ni cuando ni a donde nos mandara  
hiroto:...  
TN:...al igual que aquella vez...otra vez nos van a separar...no quiero (se te escapan las lagrimas)  
hiroto:...(se te acerca)  
TN: kiyama-kun...no quiero se pararme de ti...y-yo

(en ese momento hiroto comenzo a besarte, te sorprendiste, pero lo unico que hiciste fue derramar mas lagrimas, porque recordaste que todo sucedio asi mismo hace años, pero esta vez no querias que terminara igual)

hiroto:...(se separa de ti para despues abrazarte)  
TN:...kiyama-kun?  
hiroto:...no sabes cuando te vas?  
TN:...no  
kiyama: puede que aun tengamos tiempo (se aleja de ti)...tiene que haber una forma de convencer a tu papa  
TN: no lo se...hasta ahora ichiro onii-san le sigue reclamando  
hiroto:...tengo que hacer algo al respecto  
TN: kiyama-kun  
hiroto: (te sonrie) esta vez...no dejare que te alejen de mi  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
hiroto: no pude hacer nada con respecto a tu adopcion...pero esta vez definitivamente podre hacer algo...despues de todo...ya no soy un niño  
TN:...(sonries)...kiyama-kun  
hiroto: (junta su frente con la tuya) hare algo al respecto...solo espera  
TN:...si

(despues de esto hiroto de fue a su casa, de alguna forma u otra haria lo posible para que no te fueras, pero ninguno de los dos podria predecir lo que sucederia al siguiente dia)

(era mediodia, hace horas que te habias levantado, ayudabas a ichiro con la comida, si, asi es a ustedes les tocaba cocinar, estabas un poco mas animada a pesar de que pronto te irias y todo se debia a las palabras de hiroto, pero en ese momento sono el telefono y...)

TN: hola?  
(¿?: (tono de angustia) TN-CHAN!?)

(YO: ACLARACION, LAS FRASES DE MIDO ESTAN ENTRE PARENTESIS PORQUE TE ESTA LLAMANDO DESDE OTRO LUGAR)

TN: mido-kun que ocurre?  
(midorikawa: t-tienes que venir al hospital pronto)  
TN: que?...por que? que paso?  
(midorikawa:...e-es hiroto)  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
(midorikawa: e-el...esta muy mal)

(en ese momento sientes un desagradable escalofrio recorre tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, acaso habias oido bien?, hiroto esta en el hospital y ademas esta grave?, las cosas no podrian ser peores, dejaste caer el telefono y lo unico que hiciste fue salir corriendo)

ichiro: TN!...(recoge el telefono) RYUUJI QUE PASO!?...(se queda pasmado y abre los ojos hasta donde puede al escuchar la noticia)...

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: (corrias desesperadamente)...(kiyama-kun...que te a pasado?...que ocurrio?)...(t-tu)...(RECUERDO)

TN: (volteas) kiyama-kun pasa algo?  
hiroto: (jadeando un poco)...e-estoy bien (te alcanza) avancemos rapido (sigue caminando)

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

hiroto: (se sienta)...  
TN:...kiyama-kun?  
hiroto:...eh...jajaja perdon por preocuparte TN-chan...aun tenia sueño asi que cuando me acoste aqui termine quedandome dormido al instante jajaja

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN:...(tu...ya te estabas sintiendo mal desde antes verdad?...SI ESE ERA EL CASO POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA!?)

(despues de unos minutos de tanto correr finalmente llegas al hospital y en la sala de espera viste a los miembros del club de soccer del raimon, a otros que formaron parte del inazuma japan y a tus amigos del sun garden, y lo primero que hiciste fue dirigirte a midorikawa ya desesperada)

TN: MIDO-KUN!  
midorikawa: TN-chan  
TN:...q-que paso?...(te arrodillas ya echando lagrimas)...QUE LE PASO A KIYAMA-KUN!...(vez que nagumo te abrazo)  
nagumo:...no lo sabemos...estamos esperando a que hitomiko regrese para informarnos  
TN:...p-pero algo debio ocurrir...  
reina: lo que hitomiko sospecha...es que hiroto a tenido un problema en el corazon...segun lo que ella nos conto hiroto comenzo a quejarse de un fuerte dolor en su pecho...justo donde se encontraba su corazon...al ya no poder aguantar el dolor termino desmayandose  
TN:...(acaso...aquella vez en el bosque...kiyama-kun sufrio un ataque y se desmayo?...el en realidad no se habia quedado dormido) tsk  
suzuno:...ahi viene hitomiko

(todos se acercan)

endo: entrenadora hitomiko que le ocurre a hiroto?  
hitomiko:...  
TN: hitomiko-san...por favor...dime que kiyama-kun esta bien  
hitomiko:...si te dijera eso...te estaria mintiendo  
TN:...  
hitomiko:...primer que nada...goenji gracias por decirle a tu padre que atienda a hiroto  
goenji: no se preocupe entrenadora  
hitomiko:...y en segundo...hiroto tiene un grave problema en el corazon...esta muy dañado...y el padre de goenji no garantiza que soporte por mucho tiempo...el sera operado una vez tengan un donante

(todos mostraron una expresion de sufrimiento)

TN:...hitomiko-san...como es que esto pudo ocurrirle a kiyama-kun?  
hitomiko:...cuando le hicieron las radiografias...alrededor de su corazon se detecto una extraña radiacion...pero no sabemos de que es

(en eso nagumo, suzuno, midorikawa u reina reaccionan)

nagu/suzu/mido/reina: EL METEORITO ALIEN!

(YO: SI HAN VISTO EL ENDING 7 DE INAZUMA ELEVEN, SE DARAN CUENTA QUE EN UNA PARTE APARECE HIROTO FRENTE AL METEORITO)

(todos miran sorprendidos)

TN:...el...meteorito alien?  
suzuno: esa debe ser la radiacion que lastimo a hiroto  
reina: tiene sentido...hiroto siempre estaba cerca de esa cosa  
nagumo: y ahora...el se esta muriendo por culpa de esa maldita piedra  
midorikawa:...hiroto  
TN:...hitomiko-san podemos verlo?  
hitomiko: por supuesto pero no hagan mucho ruido  
midorikawa: en ese caso...(te da un pequeño empujon)  
TN: eh?  
midorikawa: ve tu primero TN-chan  
reina: tu debes verlo primero  
nagumo: hay que darle prioridad a la novia  
TN: (te sonrojas)...  
suzuno: date prisa...a hiroto le hara muy bien verte  
TN:...(sonries)...gracias chicos...hitomiko-san cual es la habitacion?  
hitomiko: esta al fondo del pasillo  
TN: gracias

(corres lo mas rapido posible hasta llegar a la habitacion de hiroto, y al entrar finalmente lo vez, sentias que se te desgarraba el corazon al verlo en la camilla con un suero inyectado y con el respirador, poco a poco te fuiste acercando)

hiroto:...(abre un poco los ojos)...(sonrie)...TN-chan  
TN: (tratabas de contener tus lagrimas)...kiyama-kun...  
hiroto:...lamento que...tengas que verme asi  
TN:...(te sientas en el borde de la cama)...no hables mucho...te puede hacer mal  
hiroto:...gracias por preocuparte...(suspira)...(siente los dolores) tsk...  
TN: kiyama-kun!  
hiroto: tsk...(el dolor pasa)...tranquila...ya paso...(te ve)  
TN: (ya no pudiste contener tus lagrimas)...  
hiroto:...TN-chan  
TN:...kiyama-kun...(recuestas tu cabeza sobre el)...kiyama-kun...no mueras...por favor no mueras  
hiroto: (sonrie)...(te acaricia la cabeza)...TN-chan...mirame  
TN:...(lo vez)  
hiroto:...yo no morire...no quiero hacerlo...pronto me operaran...y si la operacion es un exito...yo seguire viviendo...yo...hare mi mejor esfuerzo  
TN:...  
hiroto: yo...no te dejare...nunca  
TN:...kiyama-kun...(te acercas a el para depositar un suave beso)...(te separas y sonries)...eres fuerte...lo lograras  
hiroto:...con ese beso...definitivamente quiero seguir viviendo jejeje  
TN: jejeje

(despues de ti, el resto del equipo fue entrando, todos dandole animos a hiroto para cuando la hora de la operacion llegara, las horas pasaron y poco a poco los demas se iban, al final quedando solamente tu en el hospital)

hiroto: TN-chan  
TN: si?  
hiroto: haz estado aqui por horas...por que no vas a comer algo?  
TN: eh...e-estoy bien kiyama-kun no te preocupes  
hiroto: por favor ve...necesitas mantenerte en forma  
TN: eh?  
hiroto: (te sonrie)...no te iras aunque te obliguen verdad?  
TN: (te sonrojas)...  
hiroto: por favor come algo  
TN:...(sonries) esta bien...(te diriges a la puerta) regresare lo mas rapido posible)  
hiroto: tomate tu tiempo  
TN:...(te vas)

(una vez que saliste de la habitacion de hiroto fuiste a la cafeteria del hospital, compraste algo sencillo, solo una bebida y un sanduche, despues saliste del hospital para comer tranquilamente, una vez que terminara estabas decidida a volver con hiroto, pero sono tu celular)

TN: hola?...ichiro onii-san

(CON ICHIRO)

ichiro: TN PAPA REGRESO A CASA HACE MEDIA HORA!

(DE VUELTA CONTIGO)

TN: (te asustas)...  
(ichiro: se entero de que estas en el hospital escucho la grabacion de la llamada...van por ti me encerraron para que no te avisara te ncuidado...H-HEY SUELTENME NO QUIERO! tsk...TN NO DEJES QUE TE ATRAPEN!)

(se corta la llamada)

TN: ICHIRO ONII-SAN!

(en ese momento miras a un lado y vez a dos hombres de traje negro, te asustaste y comenzaste a temblar, los reconocias, eran trabajadores que seguian las ordenes de tu padre, y justo en ese momento aparecio el)

TN:...p-papa  
kenshi:...que es lo que haces aqui TN?  
TN:...  
kenshi:...si mal no recuerdo te prohibi verte con ese muchacho  
TN: yo...tsk KIYAMA-KUN ESTA ENFERMO NO PUEDO DEJARLO!  
kenshi: pues tendras que hacerlo  
TN: que?  
kenshi:...tu vuelo sale en una hora  
TN:...  
kenshi: tu hermano ya esta en camino al aeropuerto y tus cosas ya estan empacadas...es hora de marcharse  
TN:...n-no (miras hacia el hospital y nuevamente a tu padre)...NO PUEDO DEJAR A KIYAMA-KUN! (sales corriendo ne direccion al hospital)  
kenshi: tsk que chica...traiganla no debe perder el vuelo  
hombres: SI! (te persiguen)

(entraste rapidamente al hospital queriendo ir con hiroto pero justo antes de llegar al pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitacion, un monton de gente te impidio el paso)

TN:...n-no

(como fuera posible trataste de volver a correr, pero...)

TN: (te agarran de los brazos y comienzan a jalarte a la puerta) NO SUELTENME NO QUIERO IRME!  
hombre: es hora de irse señorito su padre la espera

(en medio de jalones logras ver que de la habitacion salen unos doctores y entre ellos el padre de goenji)

TN: NO!...(vez que los doctores se llevan en una camilla a un paciente que al parecer su estado habia empeorado)...(COMIENZAS A MOVERTE PARA QUE TE SUELTEN) SUELTENME TSK...KIYAMA-KUN...KIYAMA-KUUUUUN!...(veias como se lo llevaban)...kiyama-kun...tsk...HIROTO-KUUUUUUUN!

(en ese momento hiroto logro abrir un poco los ojos, para mirar en tu direccion)

TN:...AISHITERUUUUUU! (terminan jalandote fuera del hospital inazuma)

hiroto:...(se le escapa una lagrima y susurra forzosamente)...TN...chan...lo siento

(AFUERA DEL HOSPITAL)

TN: NO NO! (te meten al carro)...  
kenshi: vamonos

(el auto comienza a alejarse del hospital)

TN: (mirada baja)...por que eres asi?  
kenshi: (te mira)...  
TN: tu...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...eres muy cruel...te odio...si desde un principio...hubiera sabido que todo esto sucederia...(lo miras con total enfado) NUNCA HUBIERA ACEPTADO SER TU HIJA!  
kenshi: (se sorprende)...  
TN: tsk (vuelves a bajar la mirada llorando)...

(unos minutos despues en el aeropuerto)

ichiro:...(mira a un lado y te ve)...  
TN: (caminabas con la mirada baja)...  
ichiro: TN!  
TN: (te paras junto a el si decir ni una palabra)  
kenshi:...espero que den lo mejor de ustedes...en el instituto de tecnologia de california es una de las mejores en estados unidos...ahi...lograran estudiar a fondo la ciencia planetaria...no me decepcionen  
ichiro/ TN:...

(se anuncia la salida del avion)

kenshi: es hora...irse

(ichiro y tu se fueron sin decir ni una palabra, ya cuando estaban sentados en el interior del avion)

ichiro:...TN...que paso con hiroto?  
TN: (te sorprendes mientras mantenias la mirada baja)...  
ichiro:...TN  
TN: (se te escapan las lagrimas)...ichiro onii-san (te recuestas en su regazo)...se lo estaban llevando...justo cuando iba verlo se le estaban llevando...y lo peor es...que ni siquiera pude decirle algo antes de que me llevaran...no es justo ichiro onii-san no es justo  
ichiro:...

(TU NARRACION: YO...DEJE JAPON ESE DIA...NUNCA SUPE PARA QUE SE LLEVARON A HIROTO-KUN...DESPUES DE TODO NUNCA NOS INFORMARON SI HABIAN ENCONTRADO O NO A UN DONANTE...EN PARTE...SENTI QUE MIS EMOCIONES SE IBAN...NI SIQUIERA PUDE DECIRLE A ALGUIEN A DONDE MI IBA A IR...YA QUE NI YO MISMA LO SABIA, TODOS MIS CONTACTOS EN MI CELULAR FUERON BORRADOS...Y NUNCA PUDE VOLVER A LLAMARLOS

(REGRESANDO AL PRESENTE) (4 AÑOS DESPUES)

TN: (caminabas hacia la universidad)...(aun lo recuerdo...cuando ichiro onii-san y yo llegamos a la universidad) (miras a ichiro quien iba junto a ti)...(la universidad no es mala...de eso no me quejo en lo absoluto...nos integramos rapido...nos hicimos amigos de hana-san y haruka-sempai...y las clases de astronomia en verdad son buenas...pero...me hubiera gustado continuar en alguna universidad en la ciudad inazuma...pero desgraciadamente no fue asi)

(cuando ambos llegaron al patio de la universidad, cihiro y tu vieron a un monton de chicas rodeando a un chico que trataba desesperadamente de hablar)

TN: vaya...las chicas aqui pueden ser muy enamoradizas  
ichiro: esto esta muy mal  
TN: eh? (lo miras confundida)...  
ichiro: (expresion de envidia)...el que deberia estar en medio de esas chicas soy yo y no ese chico...lo odio  
TN: ^_^U...ichiro onii-san...ni siquiera lo conoces no puedes odiarlo  
ichiro: (llorando a cascaditas) TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE ODIARLO!  
TN: ^_^U...mejor nos damos prisa ichiro onii-san (lo empujas para que avance)  
ichiro: esta bien ya voy (comienza a avanzar)  
TN: je...(miras de nuevo al grupo de chicas)...  
¿?: O-OIGAN POR FAVOR QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO ESCUCHENME!  
TN: jejeje pobre chico (te vas)  
¿?: OIGAN ESTOY BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN POR FAVOR!

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: (sacando unos libros de tu casillero)...  
hana: TN-chan  
TN: hola hana-san...haruka-sempai hola  
haruka: hola...y tu hermano  
TN: su clase empezo antes asi que se fue...y ustedes?  
hana: nos quedamos mirando al pobre chico rodeado de chicas ^_^U  
haruka: en verdad que las chicas aqui son algo molestosas  
hana: en mi opinion yo tambien queria meterme en el grupo...en verdad era guapo  
TN: jejeje asi que lo viste  
hana: haruka-sempai tambien lo vio...verdad que era guapo?  
haruka:...ok no miento...si la verdad era muy guapo  
TN: jajaja  
hana: en verdad ^/^ esa mirada junto con esos ojos te hacia desmayar y ese cabello...por dios  
TN: ^_^U  
hana: en verdad ese cabello pelirrojo es unico  
TN (te sorprendes)...  
haruka: en verdad resaltaba su cabello...y si mire bien...sus ojos eran de un color verde...yo diria jade  
TN:...(se te comienzan a escapar las lagrimas)  
hana: en verdad era (te ve)...TN-chan?...p-por que lloras? dijimos algo malo?  
TN:...p-podrian...repetir eso...como lucia ese chico?  
hana: TN-chan  
haruka: acaso lo conoces?  
TN: por favor...diganme una vez mas como lucia  
hana:...l-lo que dijimos...su cabella era rojo  
haruka:...y...y sus ojos...eran de color jade...pero tambien usaba lentes  
TN:...  
hana: ahora que lo recuerdo...me parecio escuchar...que el estaba buscando a alguien  
haruka: es verdad...pero con los gritos de las chicas no pude oirlo muy bien  
TN: por favor...que lograste escuchar?  
haruka: n-no lo se (se pone a pensar)...  
hana:...  
TN:...  
haruka:...yo...yo creo...que dijo tu nombre  
TN: (se te escapan mas lagrimas)...(abrazas a hana y haruka)...gracias chicas...gracias (las sueltas y te vas corriendo)  
hana: parece que...en verdad conoce a ese chico  
haruka: siento que hice algo muy bueno este dia  
hana: es tu buena accion del dia haruka-sempai  
haruka: que me insinuas? *¬¬

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: (corrias lo mas rapido que podias hasta el patio)...(s-sera el?...hiroto-kun?)

(ya llegabas)

TN: (no puede ser...el nunca supo a donde iria)...

(abres rapidamente las puertas y vez al grupo de chicas...y a el)

TN:...  
hiroto: OIGAN ESCUCHENME!...ESTOY BUSCANDO A UNA CHICA LLAMADA A TN!...SE QUE ELLA ESTUDIA AQUI Y QUIERO QUE VENGA!  
TN:...(si es...hiroto-kun)...(inconscientemente te comienzas a acercar)...(hiroto-kun...en verdad esta aqui...pero)...(te detienes cerca del grupo)...(como logro encontrarme?...como supo que yo estaba aqui?)  
hiroto: ESCUCHENME!  
TN: (te extrañe tanto hiroto-kun...hiroto-kun)...HIROTO-KUN!  
hiroto: (logra escucharte)...

(las chicas dejan de gritar)

hiroto:...(lentamente dirige su mirada hacia ti)...TN...chan  
TN:...hiroto-kun...(recuerdas como se encontraba en el hospital)...(esta mejor)...(lentamente levantas tus manos hacia tu rostro)...(el...esta aqui)...(te tapas la cara)...(el)...  
hiroto: (corre hacia ti)  
TN:...(comienzas a llorar)...(esta vivo)  
hiroto: TN-CHAN (te abraza)  
TN:...hi...HIROTO-KUUUN! AAHHH!  
hiroto: tsk...perdonamen TN-chan...perdoname  
TN:...  
hiroto:...ya no mas...yo ya...no dejare que te alejen de mi...a pesar de lo que se me ponga en frente ya no lo permitire  
TN:...  
chicas: EEEHHHH! TT_TT  
haruka: BUENO LARGO DE AQUI A SUS CLASES!  
hana: FUERA!  
hiroto:...ellas son tus amigas?  
TN: jeje si  
ichiro: HIROTOOOOOOO!  
hiroto: i-ichiro  
ichiro:...vaya cuanto haz crecido...y...estas bien...eso es un alivio...al parecer...todo salio bien  
hiroto: (sonrie)...si...en ese momento en que me estaban sacando de la habitacion...fue para llevarme a la sala de operaciones...agradezco mucho a la persona que desgraciadamente me dono un corazon  
TN: por que dices "desgraciadamente"?...gracias a eso estas vivo  
hiroto: TN-chan nadie merece perder la vida...nadie  
TN:...siempre tan amable...eso lo bueno de ti hiroto-kun  
ichiro:...bien aqui estoy de sobra...vamonos chicas dejemoslos solos (empuja a hana y haruka)  
hana: eehhh quiero ver TT_TT  
haruka: no seas metida hana  
TN/hiroto:...jejejejeje  
TN:...hola...de nuevo...hiroto-kun  
hiroto:...hola de nuevo...TN-chan...ahora dices mi nombre?  
TN: (te sonrojas)...e-eto y-yo  
hiroto: (acerca su rostro al tuyo)...me gusta que me llames por mi nombre  
TN:...hiroto-kun  
hiroto: te extrañe...todo este tiempo...no te pude olvidar...me senti terrible cuando desperte despues de la operacion...porque me entere de que te habias ido...primero tuve que concentrarme en recuperarme...y despues continuar en la universidad y una vez que me gradue...finalmente me decidi a buscarte  
TN: pero...como lograste encontrarme?  
hiroto:...digamos que...tu padre y yo tuvimos una larga charla  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
hiroto: hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance...despues de tanto esfuerzo...finalmente me lo dijo...termine la universidad antes para poder tener una buena impresion...asi lo convenci...y...me dejo estar a tu lado  
TN:...hiroto-kun  
hiroto: (te acaricia la mejilla)...(se acerca y te besa)  
TN:...(correspondes)...

(TU NARRACION:...ASI FUE...COMO HIROTO-KUN Y YO NOS REENCONTRAMOS...DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO...EL ESTUVO BUSCANDOME...YO...AUNQUE NO SABIA COMO HABIA TERMINADO TODO EN EL HOSPITA HASTA AHORA...YO SIEMPRE LO ESPERE...Y FINALMENTE ME ENCONTRO)

FIN...casi :3

**EPILOGO:**

(4 AÑOS DESPUES)

(amanecia en la ciudad inazuma, despues de graduarte de la universidad regresaste, tu dormias tranquilamente boca a abajo en una suave cama)

TN:...(abres los ojos poco a poco)...ehh ya amanecio...(sientes un peso sobre ti)...jejeje oye no te acuestes sobre mi tenemos que levantarnos...hiroto-kun  
hiroto:...  
TN: vamos...tienes que ayudar a endo-kun con la rebelion  
hiroto:...  
TN: y no puedes dejarle todo el trabajo a mido-kun  
hiroto:...si todo eso no fuera cierto...no me levantaria y me quedaria contigo aqui acostado  
TN:...(te das la vuelta poniendote frente a el)...(te sonrojas al verlo sin camiseta)...  
hiroto: (te sonrie picaramente) eehhh aun te afecta eso?  
TN: n-no...como crees?  
hiroto:...eso me dijiste aquella vez en el lago y era pura mentira  
TN:...t-tu...tu tambien te sonrojaste al verme  
hiroto:...oye no me ataques  
TN: jejeje  
hiroto:...(acaricia tu vientre)...sabes...ya quiero que pase el tiempo  
TN:...jejeje se paciente...por suerte estara con nosotros cuando esto de la rebelion haya terminado  
hiroto:...y que nombre le vamos a poner?  
TN: jejeje no te apresures aun tenemos algo de tiempo para pensarlo  
hiroto:...si  
TN:...hiroto-kun...tu nunca...me olvidaste por todo ese tiempo que estuvimos separados  
hiroto:...  
TN:...

(en ese momento vez como hiroto se acerca a ti y te besa)

TN:...  
hiroto:...(se separa)...como puedes pensar eso?  
TN: (te sorprendes)  
hiroto: (sonrie)...TN-chan...siempre te ame...**a pesar de la distancia  
**TN:...hiroto-kun  
hiroto: desde que nos vimos en el sun garden...eres la unica chica a la que yo puedo amar...entiendelo  
TN:...(se te escapan las lagrimas mientras sonries)...si...hiroto-kun...yo siempre...te ame...**a pesar de la distancia**

**FIN...**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

MUY BIEEEEEENN HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTA NO ES LA UNICA QUE TENGO EN MENTE  
USTEDES PUEDEN ESCOGER A OTRO CANDIDATO PARA QUE LAS HISTORIAS CONTINUEN

CON USTEDES LOS CANDIDATOS:

*Shuuya Goenji  
*Yuuto Kidou  
*Jousuke Tsunami  
*Haruya Nagumo  
*Ryuuji Midorikawa  
*Akio Fudou

LISTO, ESPERARE SUS VOTOS, POR FAVOR VOTEN O ME QUEDARE TRABADA Y NO PODRE CONTINUAR

MUY BIEN HASTA OTRA

SAYONARAAAAA XDDD


End file.
